Feeding
by TCFellows
Summary: Voldemort gives Snape Hermione as a gift. Some twists and then one I know you won't suspect. Try it you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank… you," Hermione exhaled, collapsing in exhausted relief at Snape's feet. "Thank you professor!"

He kicked her away, and she curled up coughing. " You disgust me. The very thought of you and this situation makes me want to vomit." Then he snarled, low and drawn, "You filthy Mudblood."

Hermione pushed herself back to the wall like a crab, shaken and confused.

"And you call me professor again and you'll know what pain really is." He turned back toward her pointing, "Do not even think about saying my first name. You will call me master or sir," he threatened.

"I can't hear you Mudblood," Snape mocked.

She looked at him, baffled.

He kicked her, "Answer me, you chit!"

"Yes … sir," she stammered.

"That didn't seem to suit. Does the know-it-all need more syllables?" He pointed his wand at her throat, "Master will do for the next 2 days. … Oh, spare me your tears, go wash yourself with something useful."

Hermione sat there wide eyed, too shocked to be angry. Then in a voice smaller than intended, she said, "Please don't … "; but before she could get the words out, he slapped her face so hard it shot her chin practically over her shoulder.

"MOVE, and take your filthy Mudblood self upstairs and bathe, then put on a shirt from the wardrobe."

She was moving now, holding her face; there was blood coming from somewhere.

His words stopped her cold at the stair door," No under-things."

She ran up the stairs wide eyed in panic. Starting to turn he mumbled under his breath, "It will make things much easier."

Then he moved to the stairs and called up, " When you're dressed lay on the bed."

Hermione made it to the bathroom, threw-up and cried until both her stomach and eyes were dry.

Snape was mad, he was still playing a careful game, and now this girl had to get in the way. He should have declined and let Malfoy have her, but he couldn't. He knew his bets were padded better with her than without her. If he had to, he thought, he could alter her memories and she could testify on his behalf. He _had_ to keep her alive for all avenues to remain open. He continued to mull as he went down to his lab.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was cold and shaking with that strange chill, you get after vomiting. Her eyes were puffy and she could tell her face was starting to swell where he had hit her.

He entered the room. She had been obedient. She was clean and in his shirt. For a split second, he thought of doing this the conventional way, and then he was plagued with a bout of nausea and snarled.

Hermione saw him come in; she was terrified. Frozen, she felt tears spilling down into the hollows of her ears. She had held onto the fact that he was still on their side. She had thought, that when he intervened and took her as a gift from Voldemort, that it confirmed all her suspicions of his innocents. Clearly, she had been so very wrong.

Now this man was about to rape her, and take one of the deepest things she had ever called her own.

Shoving a bottle in her face, Snape said clinically, "Drink this potion and place the basin under you. You will feel your hymen break and eventually the blood will stop flowing; then take the basin contents and put it in this vial."

"Your not…"

"No you stupid girl, I would never … " He cut himself off with a disgusted guttural sound and redirected. " The spell the Dark Lord used today is old and only tests to see if you remain intact." Saying this, he slammed the basin down and left.

A million emotions swirled in Hermione's brain; relief being the one rising to the top, but anger was gaining quick clarity as well as a deep sense of loss and disappointment. No longer would this be a gift from her body, but rather a substance in a test tube.

With professional precision, she placed the basin flat beneath her and drank the potion.

She felt an odd sensation - a trickle; it slowed then stopped, then she took the basin and poured it into the vial. She turned back to the bed; there was blood on the sheets, her blood. She was about to do wandless magic to clean it, but decided not advertise her ability.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After about an hour Hermione fell asleep, only to wake up in the morning to clean sheets and the vial gone along with her clothes. She washed up putting back on the large shirt, its points falling mid calf.

Hermione came down the stairs with care. She peeked out into the sitting room, Snape was nowhere in sight. Although she knew he was not careless, an escape was attempted. There had been a quick check of the bedroom windows last night, there was a ward on each; now she checked the front door and found it the same.

The kitchen still smelled of breakfast. A muggle toaster and bread sat on the counter. She was very hungry. She was watching the toaster, reviewing the last 48 hours.

She did not blame herself or anyone else for being here. Everyone had followed procedure, but who could plan for random acts like a dropped package, a loose brick, and a quick thinker.

_At the end of June, after graduation, Hermione had convinced Remus and Tonks to take her to Flourish and Blotts. Ever since her sixth year, she had been extremely conscientious of the Order's rules. One of these was that any of 'the three' were not to go 'out' with less than two other order members. _

_They had been inconspicuously making there way down the "Alley," when, Remus bumped a woman making her drop her packages, which he quickly began to rescue from the ground. At the same time, Tonks turned towards him and tripped on a loose brick, falling face first on to the walkway. Finally, Hermione hearing the commotion also turned to look at the spectacle; unfortunately, the next thing she saw was Voldemort. _

_The young death eater had seen, recognized, and apparated her within a few seconds, a few seconds bought by a series of unplanned circumstances. She decided, there in the middle of the Snake's pit, that she was not going to waste energy and thought time with 'what ifs', instead she was going to stay in the moment and keep her wits about her._

Deep in thought Hermione jumped at the pop of the toast, then again when she heard a voice behind her, "What are you doing?"

Hermione answered with aggravation in her voice, not remembering the lessons of the night before, "Making toast!"

"Making toast what?"

"Making toast MASTER!"

He looked at her, and at once, her legs turned to jelly and she was on the floor. 'Ugh … Jelly Leg Jinx' she thought.

"Do not test me, no breakfast or lunch, go to the room."

She shot up, trying to make a quick exit, but again fell this time opening her lip from the night before. She looked up at him seething.

"What do you say for this discipline reminder? I warn you it better be right!"

Hermione clenched her teeth and ground out, " Thank you master."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione lay on the bed and thought; she would have to learn to play the game better without loosing herself in the process. It was dinnertime, and her hunger had turned to gnawing pain. Making a decision, she moved quietly down the stairs.

Seeing Snape reading in a ratty armchair near the fire, she came and knelt in front of him, bowing her head. "Sir, may I have something to eat." Snape did not even acknowledge her presence.

'Oh!' she forgot.

"My apologies, master, may I have something to eat please."

He put down the book in his lap. Hermione had bowed her head. 'She learns fast', he thought.

"Yes, make us supper, but it better be good, or I will be displeased."

She got up and moved towards the kitchen, inwardly disgusted at her display and the fact that she had given in after two skipped meals, well five really, including the day before.

She found eggs, flour, butter, milk, and not much else except for some dark corn syrup and brown sugar. 'If I just had some cinnamon', she thought. She hesitated, and then remembering his threat said, " Excuse me master," (she inwardly cringed at the sound of her own submissiveness) " do you have any cinnamon or vanilla?" Snape looked at her levelly, got up and went downstairs. A few minutes later, she heard his ascension and stuck her head out from the kitchen, but promptly ducked as a bean and a stick hurled towards her.

In his absence, she had further scrounged around and found a small piece of ham, an onion, and a chunk of cheese.

A half-hour later she called to him, "Master the meal is ready."

Snape had smelled something good, but was still surprised when he walked in and saw the table set for one, with a large omelet, pancakes, and syrup. He sat down face stoic, but he had not eaten properly in days due to his lack of cooking prowess, and his stomach growled loudly.

Hermione cleared her throat, and Snape jumped forgetting he wasn't alone. His cheeks pinked.

" Si…. Master, where would you like me to eat?"

"Away from me," he growled turning his head towards his food.

This was fine with Hermione; she took her food and went into the sitting room.

Snape begrudgingly thought she was an excellent cook; maybe this _situation _would have its benefits.

He emerged from the kitchen sometime later. Hermione lowered her head; she was trying to play the game. "Granger you will cook all the meals."

"Yes Master," she smiled inwardly at her first silent victory, "umm …Master I will need more ingredients."

"Make a list then," pointing to the paper and quill on the desk, " and I'll order it when you're through." Hermione looked at him questioningly, "The grocer delivers?"

Hermione, blessed her mother and aunt for teaching her how to cook, and thought of something that might help later.

"Master are you allergic to anything, or find anything particularly distasteful?" There was silence.

"Shell Fish, I'm dea " Snape stopped himself, then tried to go on redirecting, "I ALSO detest that salad dressing that they make like mayonnaise."

"Miracle whip?"

"Yes."

Hermione thought through a menu for the week, and made her list. She also included feminine products and some toiletries. She gave the list to Snape, who looked at her. She was standing still eyes on the floor.

While he read the list, questions and frowns flipped back and forth across his face, this dance ended when he reached the personal items and simply shrugged. "I will order these tomorrow. Toast and coffee will be fine in the morning."

"Thank you Master."

"Since you have seemed to learn how to address me, I will give you the choice between sir and master. Mind you, I want it to vary, I do not want to hear you call me sir as you would in school; you are a mudblood in my home." He suddenly held his arm, wincing. Instinctively Hermione moved towards him. He moved away quickly and snarled, "The Dark Lord wants you as well."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione, still in his shirt, was immediately lying flat on her face, pushed into the position by Snape.

Severus was kneeling as the Dark Lord spoke, "Have you enjoyed or a least partaken of this mudblood?" Hermione could feel magic sweep over her. "You have taken her, let me see, legilimens" There was a pause, " Oh Severus" Voldemort said like someone who had tasted a fine piece of desert, "I didn't know you still had it in you, … no mercy! Excellent!"

Hermione was shocked, but kept her mind clamped down as best she could.

"And I see she has already submitted to you as master. Slapping them always brings them 'round." Voldemort chuckled at his play on words. Snape said with a cold smile in his voice, "Yes indeed master, you are right."

"Very good work, you are truly impressive Severus, continue, you deserve some … fun after such loyal service, but … do not fail me, I need the potion in a fort night."

"I will not fail you my lord," Snape bowed deeply, grabbed Hermione by the hair and apparated.

When they arrived, he threw her down. "Accio blanket and pillow. You're sleeping on the couch, I want my bed back."

"Yes sir," Hermione climbed up on the couch, and closed her eyes. She heard the bookcase close. 'What just happened', she thought. 'He obviously showed the Dark Lord something rough, and untrue, but what if the Snake had looked in my mind? Well, there would be some memories, like Snape hitting me. Is that why Snape did it?' She was very confused.

Hermione was up now, and began to look at the books on the shelves that literally surrounded the room. After about 15 minutes, she found, The Basics of Occlumency and Legilimency. She sat down and began to read, but she was unfocused because questions tapped unrelenting inside her brain, 'what game is Snape playing. Is the whole "master" thing for Voldemort's benefit, or real?' She _was_ sure of one thing though; Snape's hateful words had been sincere. She continued to read, trying to stay focused.

Severus lay in bed, thinking that things had gone better than expected on both ends. Voldemort was pleased with his cruelty, which he had taken from his youth and reconfigured adding the highlights from the last few day's events. Granger was probably wondering if he had just been acting for the Dark Lord's benefit or in fact had been sincere in his actions towards her. Even now, if the Order would question her, there would be plausible deniability; this was the best way to walk the fine line he thought. Granger could be his ticket either way. Keep her on edge … keep her unsure.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione woke up with the loud thump of her butt on the floor. "Who gave you permission to read my books?" She tried to get herself together, "No one Master."

"Yet here you are with, … what is this a beginning occlumency book. The punishment…"

Hermione had quickly changed her position on the floor to kneeling, "Please Master, may I speak, and then if it does not satisfy you I will take whatever punishment you see fit?"

"Speak"

"Master, … sir, I was concerned that if Vold, ...(Snape made a noise) the Dark Lord had tried to confirm the events in your mind with mine, you would have been discredited and punished or killed, as would I, or worse be passed to another Death Eater."

There was silence. "We will begin lessons this afternoon."

"Thank you sir. May I ask something Master?"

Snape gave a quick nod.

"Why did you protect me last night?"

Severus was pleased; she had given him confirmation of his plans. "I assure you it was not you I was protecting, but myself, now fix breakfast."

"Sir may I go to the bathroom."

"Yes, be quick"

Hermione fled upstairs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That afternoon occlumency lessons began. Within 5 days, Hermione was able to keep Snape out of her mind about 60 of the time. By the 7th day, it was 80, including the ability to put forward pseudo-memories. Unfortunately, emotional status was the variable to her success. Because of this, Snape would put extra stress on her and then try legilimens. One time he even used Crucio on her; she was able to keep him out for a second then failed. He gave her a pain-relieving potion almost immediately, which confused Hermione more.

"Master, may I have my clothes back?" She had been wearing all of the long shirts she found, but had been afraid to push her luck until now, besides he must have noticed. Maybe he was seeing how long it took her to ask. "I have started my … I need underwear."

Snape looked at her face unaffected.

He quickly transformed a dishcloth into a pair of underwear, "Here" He threw them at her. Then he said, not looking up, "I will take you out today, to get clothes. There is a large store around here that seems to have everything."

"Do they have groceries sir?"

"I believe so."

"Well sir I was going to make something tonight that needs fresher ingredients."

"Fine." Looking at her appraisingly Snape said, "Bring me a pair of my pant, and I will fit them to you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When she saw the store, Hermione almost laughed, it was a Wal-Mart.

Hermione was so happy to get out; that she didn't even mind that it was literally on a tether, a magical one.

They picked up underwear, bras, socks, sneakers, and two pairs of jeans, three tops, and a day dress. The latter Snape picked himself, giving no comment.

"Sir, there is another bedroom, is there not? … Uh the couch is uncomfortable."

"Yes," Snape said disgustedly, "it was Pettigrew's and is literally a rat's nest and I have been unwilling to clean it."

"I will clean it. Can we buy paint and so forth?"

"Yes," but Severus thought she might feel differently once she had been in there.

When they got to the grocery area, Hermione was picking up some tuna, and saw _it_. She looked around quickly; the aisle was clear except for Snape, who was across the way looking at the different instant 'helper meals'. In a second, she had palmed a can of shrimp and pocketed it in her jacket. She then went about her business and got some pistachios (shelled), raisins, chicken breasts, about 6 Italian tomatoes, white wine, pasta, bag salad, and fresh baked bread. Snape looked on with curiosity.

They checked out, Hermione panicked, "Do you have muggle money?"

Snape looked shocked, "You need muggle money? All I have is" … and he pulled out a Visa card and handed it to the cashier.

"How did you?"

"Oh ye of little faith" Hermione thought, 'he's teasing me, what's with that?'

"By the way it's ' do you have muggle money' sir" Snape whispered this close to her ear. Hermione got a funny uncomfortable chill, but dismissed it.

There was a small UPS store in the front of the super center. Snape steered her towards it.

Snape handed the woman behind the counter an envelope, "If this were to be mailed from Paris to outer London, approximately how much would it be."

The woman weighed it, " About two stamps, three to be safe"

"Then three, " Snape ordered.

The clerk gave it back. Then Severus took a piece of paper out of the envelope and looking at Hermione, pointed to the counter. "Write your parents, and tell them to tell McGonagall you're with one who still fights for us."

Hermione was deeply surprised and suspicious, but did as he asked; then handed the letter back. Snape examined it, nodded, put it back in the envelope, and attached the stamps he had purchased.

Once outside Wal-Mart they found an appropriate area and apparated to Paris and mailed the letter.

When they got back to Spinner's End, Hermione quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Flushing the toilet, she took the can of shrimp out of her pocket, lifted the lid of the tank, and whispered "Adhere" as she placed the can on the side of the tank wall. She _had _heard when he had almost said, 'Deathly', and the silent 'allergic.' She looked at the can again and closed the lid.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione went downstairs to make the meal. After Snape seated himself, she made to go into the sitting room, which had become the custom.

"If you wish Granger you may sit here."

Hermione stood there stunned and indecisive, she had only occasionally felt lonely during her suppers but overall she liked the quiet.

"In or out girl."

Hermione went and sat down.

After several bites, Snape said absently, "This is unusual."

"I'm sorry Sir, I won't make it again. Do you want some eggs and toast?" She made to get up.

Irritated he said, "I did not say it was bad, simply different."

She sat down and began to eat.

"Is it difficult?"

"Not at all sir, you brown chicken pieces, and set them aside. Then in a frying pan take white wine and cook 5-6 diced Italian tomatoes. After 2-3 minutes add 1cup olives, 1 cup shelled pistachios and 1cup raisin, after a couple minutes more add back the chicken. Then cook it all together about 5 min until the chicken is done, and put it over cooked pasta."

"I simply asked if it was difficult. I did not ask however to be given a recitation from a recipe card. Still a know it all," he said, mumbling the last bit under his breath.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, trying with all she was worth not to defend herself to him. She noticed during this attempt, that there was an ever so slight lift in the man's lips, and then it was gone. She winced this was sport for him; 'He's infuriating!'

For a while, they ate in companionable silence.

"Master," she hated that title so much more than she hated 'sir', but he wanted it varied, "why hasn't the Ministry found you? They know this is your house."

Snape gave her a calculated look, took his napkin, dabbed the corners of his mouth, and placed it on his lap, never taking his eyes off Hermione. Who, afraid she had spoken out of turn was bighting her lip.

"We have apparated in and out, you have not been outside this house, correct?" Hermione nodded, "If you had been outside you would have seen a house burned down to the ground." He observed her puzzled face, and said; "Muggles see it as it truly is, while the wizarding world sees a wreck, in other words, opposite of Hogwarts."

Hermione digested this, it made sense, but she thought aloud, " Can't wizards sense the magic?"

"It's a modification of the Deletrius," he said curtly.

Hermione sensing the conversation was over ventured, "Sir if you don't mind I am going to go up and begin the room, it's only five I maybe able to get it done."

Snape appeared deep in thought, but gave a nod of consent.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione looked at the room, she had already had to leave once to vomit her dinner, after which she went down to get a dishcloth to cover her face and nose.

It was so disgusting it smelled of urine, rotten food, and a musty odor she had smelled on homeless people in the streets. There were torn sheets made into a nest, the mattress was at the base of it, while the bed frame stood empty in the corner. It was repulsive and inhuman.

She either had to get Snape's help, or do it herself and let him deduce her wandless skills. She wanted to do this and not beg for his help, but she had to keep some things as weapons, therefore she would have to approach him for help.

"Master, I was foolish to think I could do this initial part alone. You were right; it is beyond disgusting. I've already thrown up once. Master can you help me or perhaps, let me have my wand? Before you say no, couldn't you fix it so I could only do household spells."

"Girl do you think me an idiot?"

"No Sir"

"Were you not in my class in your sixth year?"

"Yes Sir," 'Oh no' thought Hermione 'I am so stupid.'

"You were one of the most proficient practitioners of wandless magic in that whole horrible class of dunderheads. Do it yourself; and Granger, you ever use that skill against me, and I will make you wish you were dead."

"Yes Master"

As Hermione was climbing the stairs feeling stupid she heard, " I was sure you were going to use it for your knickers." The girl blushed as she ascended.

After two Scourgifie's, she had gotten all of the solid refuse out of the room. She knew no spell for the remaining odor, and she was still wearing the towel over her face.

"Granger you look like a bandit from an old western."

" Excuse me sir, but do you have a book of household spells, I can't get rid of the stench."

To Hermione's surprise, Snape got up, walked up the stairs, and in about 1 minute came back down.

"I think you will find it has been taken care of."

Hermione ran upstairs; it was amazing she took off her dishtowel it smelled like nothing, just nothing. She ran downstairs.

"Sir how?"

"I am a potions master, getting rid of unwanted odors is part of my job." with that he continued to read.

She looked at him dumfounded and then went and got the paint primer.

"Sir I don't suppose you know a spell for painting."

"I may, but the work will be good for you."

"Humph," she picked up the paint and supplies and headed up stairs, missing the smirk on Snape's face at her departing.

Not wanting to get paint on her new clothes, she put on the big shirt and went to work. The room was not large and the priming took her only an hour.

Then she looked at the bed frame. It was brown and slightly rusted. She transformed it to white and like-new condition. Then after whispering a drying spell, she went down to get the rest of the paint.

Snape kept his nose in his book but looked at her side ways as she picked up the paint. The paint was all over her hair, face, shirt, and legs. 'She changed her clothes', he thought. She also seemed to look different in the shirt then before. He had made it a point not to look or think about her unless he had to, because she was a constant reminder of the tightrope on which he was so precariously balancing. Now he looked at her legs and then looked away in a fane disinterest, but it took him a moment to find his place in the book.

Hermione painted the room a light coral pink, and the warmth to the room was immediate. She went down stairs again, grabbing her blanket and pillow from the couch.

"Master do you have any sheets?" He looked at her puzzled, "For my bed sir."

"In the closet at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you Sir," She went into the cupboard and got a mop, charming it to clean the floor while she was doing other things.

Several sheets and a quilt were in the upstairs closet. Transforming her couch blanket into a mattress, she put it on the spring frame. She changed one sheet into a mattress pad; then put on the fitted sheet and made it the lightest pinky coral. She did the same for the top sheet. Finally, she looked at the quilt, it was older but not thread bear, and it had the colors of the room. She left it as it was and added the pillow. It looked good but the walls were blank.

Thinking 'under the eves, facing the door', she moved the bed. Then drawing an abstract on the wall, and framing said 'masterpiece" with brown paint, she stood back pleased. It really warmed up the room. She had watched a lot of TV decorating shows the last time she was home, and remembered them doing something like this. It worked.

Now that the floor was clean, she took the chair she painted on and transfigured it to a small comfy chintz rocker. In the corner with a transformed lamp, it made a nice reading nook.

Standing in the middle of the room Hermione looked around with satisfaction, it was really inviting and warm.

Then abruptly she broke into tears and fell on the bed, overcome with one thought that was crashing through her mind 'What a stupid thing, what am I trying to accomplish, it makes no sense … I'm going to die no matter what.' She fell on the bed feeling it had all been an excise in denial and futility.

Snape was curious. He no longer heard the thumping around, so he climbed the stairs, and turned into the room. He was shocked to say the least, it was … was 'well' he thought, 'the word could only be cozy.' He saw his mother's quilt, 'what right does she have …' It reminded him of his grandmother, who had passed it down to his mother. He had to admit it looked very nice in the room.

Hermione was on the bed crying.

"Why are you crying Granger, it is much improved."

"It's stupid, I should have just cleaned it and slept in it, but I had to fuss, I had to like it. Why, to sleep in it for a week before I die? … Stupid, just stupid!" She looked up and Snape was gone. She got ready for bed and fell asleep; thinking, 'at least it was an improvement from the couch.'

Snape didn't sleep. 'What was he going to do with her? He had gained her trust with the shopping trip and letter, and then he let her sit with him. Why he had softened on that he didn't know. 'She's right' he thought, 'her actions tonight had made no sense, but in the end does beauty ever make sense.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione woke, more chipper. The room couldn't help but do that; she put on her clothes, went downstairs and began breakfast. 'Just simple this morning' she thought, 'some baked frozen croissants and coffee.'

Snape walked in, and sat down. She poured him a cup of coffee, set the pastry, jam, and butter in front of him, and went to get her own to sit down with him.

"What are you doing, you can't sit here unless invited."

She froze confused; things had been going so well, her eyes swelled with tears.

"Spare me your tears, leave now."

She left and went to her room, not taking any breakfast with her.

Snape stared at the doorway for quite a few minutes after she left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was bored and hungry, but wanted to stay out of his way. So she snuck downstairs, the main room was empty. 'He must be in the lab.' She quick made him a sandwich put it out with milk and the chocolate chip cookies she had made the day before, and then cast a stasis spell. She made the same lunch for herself, grabbed a book, and went to her room.

Snape came up the stairs an hour later, expecting to have to yell at her to get down and do her duty, but as he made his way into the kitchen to wash his hands, he saw his lunch out, milk cold.

'She must have put a stasis spell on it', his stomach lurched, but not from hunger, he squelched it. To play both sides he had to keep her off balance, but admittedly, it was getting difficult.

Upstairs Hermione thought, I shouldn't be treated like this, if he were dead, I could find my wand and get out. She went to the bathroom and got the can of shrimp, she shrunk it and put it in her pocket. She would try the direct approach first, but she didn't like being jerked around.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She came down the stairs that evening and saw Snape reading in front of the fire. She came in and knelt down in front of him. '_I _am manipulating _him_' she thought, 'I am not his slave.' She put her occulmency shields up.

"Master, I have displeased you."

Silence

"What have I done?"

"You use occulmency, your lessons have paid off. You are angry and do not want me to see."

Hermione could feel the can in her pocket; 'I can do this.'

Snape thought quickly and went for the obvious. "You used my grandmother's quilt without asking. You over stepped, you only asked for sheets. It is a family heirloom."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. He could see she was sorry.

"I didn't know master, I will transform something else and put it back."

"Do not, that is not the point, you failed to ask my permission, and reminded me of your filthy mudblood ways."

Hermione looked down with furry.

"Don't ask me what is wrong and get angry when I respond. Get out of my sight, until you learn some control."

That was it; she got up and yelled at him, "CONTROL, you don't even know the definition. I have played your game, been your maid, so kill me, or go to hell you bastard." She made to kick him in the face, but he caught her foot and in moment had her pinned on the floor.

"Do you really want to see how well I can play this 'game' as you call it?" He held her arms above her head with one hand, while pinning her legs down with his lower body, and then he slapped her hard across the face. She recovered quickly and spit on him. He slapped her again. She was so angry she barely felt the blows, but she could feel his excitement as he pressed against her stomach.

"Is this what you do for kicks Snape, hit women?" He looked first at her chest heaving and then at her lips. He wanted her, … now. 'Do this and your plans are ruined Snape! They'll be able to tell if she's significantly obliviated.'

He got up off her quickly and went into the kitchen. Hermione in turn went to her room, vowing to kill him, somehow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Snape grabbed her out of her sleep and apparated.

He threw her down and kneeled.

"What is your progress Severus?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"It is in the final stages my Lord."

"I feel hate rolling off of your mudblood, do you have her in line."

Hermione was thinking of Snape hitting her, when she felt a prickle in her mind … it was gone.

"I see she is earning your rough ways, show me more." Voldemort directed his legilimens on the man kneeling in front of him, "Severus you do not disappoint. I only wish you were the type to give a live demonstration."

Hermione's breath caught.

"But I know your feelings concerning this, and my gratitude allows for your preference."

"Thank you my Lord … you will be pleased with the project, I am sure."

"I am counting on it. Now Severus, let us have a glimpse of the mudblood, Divesto."

Hermione was suddenly nude and covering herself. Severus flinched, only minutely.

"Imperio … show yourself, and come here." Hermione put her arms down and walked glaze eyed to Voldemort. She climbed the stairs of his throne. She could hear the hoops and hollers behind her from the other Death Eaters in the room. She stood in front of him, sick and unable to deny him. He ran his reptilian finger all the way down her front and then the back grabbing her. She didn't try to throw off the curse, it would accomplish nothing.

"She is delectable, I have paid you well my servant. Take her before I do more and neglect my gift to you" he said staring at Hermione with dangerous lust.

"Yes my Lord." Snape took her, wrapped his cloak around her and with a "finite incantatem" they apparated.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She just sat there in the sitting room, completely done in. She could feel the Snake's hand all over her. Suddenly it felt like everything was closing in; she ran upstairs as fast as she could. She went to the bathroom and slammed the door taking one of the longest showers of her life, part water, and part tears.

Snape heard the shower start, and then stop an hour later. He was worried about his footing on the tightrope. Severus' anger was deep inside, he barely registered that he wanted to kill the Dark Lord for touching her … for touching what was his. He made some soup for her as a good will offering.

"Granger,"

She was in her bed facing away, she acknowledge nothing.

"I brought you some soup," he hesitated; he had to regain her trust. "You ask why I do what I do; … I need things to take to him to make him believe I am treating you poorly. Surely, you see how well that worked."

Nothing.

Hermione heard him but it was at a distance, finally he left.

The next morning she was in the kitchen. She took toast and coffee and went to her room. Lunch and dinner were the same; it went on for days. She said nothing, but the shrimp was in her pocket reminding her of her options.

He hadn't seen her, but the meals were there without fail. He would notice tombs of fiction, potions, and transfiguration missing. He had momentarily forgotten what a brilliant mind he was dealing with; it would be folly to underestimate her.

Ever since that night at the Riddle house, he would hear her thrash and moan off and on through the night. It was during one of these nightmares Severus quietly entered her room. She was distressed. He leaned in, " Don't let them look at me, don't let them touch me. Snape …" These last words were said in a whisper. Snape's eyebrows rose, he shook his head, and felt he had failed.

He thought back to that night and his disgust with the Dark Lord's display.

He had seen him do this countless times with other mudbloods, raping them right there, in front of everyone. So, when the Dark Lord asked to see her, his pulse had sped rapidly. He had hated the low lusty sounds from the other Death Eaters behind him. Every impulse in his being cried, 'take what is yours and apparate away.'

After the Divesto he looked up at her stunned, she was beautiful, truly beautiful. His eyes did not meet hers, she was looking away, but even ashamed and frightened she was a natural beauty. His eyes drifted past her scared, shamed face and long neck, downward. He caught his breath she was stunning.

He wanted her. As this thought almost rose to his conscious, the Dark Lord cast the Imperio.

He remembered his stomach clenching as she walked away, her long hair flowing out in volume over the perfect cleft running down her spine. Snape held his breath and watched as she stood in front of the Dark Lord with her eyes glazed.

Snape saw him run his finger down her front and back; at the time, there had been a silent primal call that said 'MINE!' and that even now echoed in his chest.

It had taken all of his self-control to not grab, cover and apparate her, but he forced himself to play it cool and act distant. He put on a feral grin as he took her arm; but in a direction, the Dark Lord couldn't see or hear he covered her as she collapsed into his arms and whispered in his lowest voice almost to himself. "Shh I'm here" and apparated.

In the parlor, she had looked in shock, but then suddenly ran up the stairs naked.

He blinked away the memories and looked down at her. When her hair dried in curls, he thought it was … it was quite, … Instead of completing his thought he reached out and touched a ringlet, it was soft, and he bent and smelled it. 'Just clean', he thought. He closed his eyes. She moved. He quickly jumped back letting the curl drop from his hand. She rolled on her side. Snape turned and left disgusted with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Granger get down here and put on that dress and shoes I bought"

Hermione had just about dosed off reading and roused with a jolt at the sound of his voice, but she didn't know what he had said.

They hadn't spoken in days, it seemed really odd to have him bellowing out of the blue, so she got up and went to the door. "What did you say?"

"I said put on the dress and shoes I bought and get down here … now!"

"Why"

"Why SIR, I believe is an appropriate response and you don't need to know just do it"

Hermione was too tired to argue. She put on her dress and sneakers. It looked awful but she thought 'let him deal with that.'

She came down the stairs cautiously, stopping abruptly on the bottom step; she and Snape were nose to nose. If it were possible for someone to look passive and calculating at the same time, that was the look Snape gave Hermione as he let her pass.

"Turn around girl" Not caring Hermione turned; she knew he wouldn't like the way she looked.

When she came around his wand was pointing at her, she froze.

"Vesto" The magic swirled and swirled around Hermione she felt naked, then not. It stopped.

She looked down. Her cleavage, that's all she saw at first, then black. She looked to the side at an old mirror. She inhaled sharply as if she'd was seeing an apparition. Before her was a woman in a black lace dress. Empire style with fitted back and sides that gathered up just below her breastbone, it was very flattering.

'Are those MY breasts?' she thought. 'I look like I'll pop out with my next breath.' She turned unconsciously as only a girl in a beautiful dress could. Forgetting the oddity and instead grasping for details like the way the cap sleeves made the neckline even prettier, she adjusted herself. Then her hand came down to her hip touching the lace, 'its so soft, so smooth, so…(she exhaled) SEE THROUGH!'

She was nude … but she didn't feel nude, she felt around and realized she had on a body stocking that went to her ankles. She looked down through the dress and back at the mirror. Visually she WAS naked with the details hidden. Then she noticed the shoes, also with black lace overlay. They were comfortable, like sneakers, but with a slight heel.

"Why?" she said looking at him completely gob smacked.

"I have finished my project. There is a celebration ball at the Malfoy estate tonight, and then … a trip to Paris" he looked pointedly at her." you must attend."

"But I look naked!"

Snape pulled down the sleeves of his long coat and said absently, "It is what my mudblood would wear."

Hermione flinched he hadn't called her that in what seemed weeks. She turned away from him to the mirror, willing herself not to cry. Hermione put her hand to her hair; it looked awful, if she could just spell it.

"Granger," she turned towards him and his wand, he flicked it. A pleasant buzzing engulfed her head, and then a second later she heard "Glamour Natural." Her face now buzzed and tickled, again the feelings stopped abruptly.

She turned and looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a flattering up do in front with chestnut curls trailing down her back, and she had a subtle make up on her face that gave her a natural glow.

She looked at him, he was expressionless; he clasped a small handkerchief with a 'S' on it, between his fingers. " Take it, it's a port key, you have an invisible pocket." Hermione didn't move. "Listen Granger I am playing a game tonight, and there is one side, mine; play with me and it will mean freedom for both of us, don't play and it will be our deaths. Take It!" he jerked his fingers at her.

Without looking at her hand, but instead staring into black eyes, she took the well-folded square. As their fingers brushed, she dropped her gaze, and ran her hand down the side of her dress finding the pocket.

Holding out his arm, Snape said impatiently, "Come we are late." Hermione walked toward him and then she saw him frown, she stopped, and stepped back. Snape reached out quickly, holding her by the forearm. He then turned to the bookshelf next to him, and looked at the two nick-knacks with magic swirling around them. They suddenly disappeared leaving two beautiful crystal and onyx drop earrings. He picked them up and handed them to her. Taking the jewelry, she examined them swiftly, and bent her head from side to side, as she put them in her ears. She finished and looked at him straight on, he nodded and they apparated directly into a great foyer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione thought suddenly, ' I should have gloves'. She said it aloud, "I should have gloves!"

"Walk that way," Snape said practically pushing her.

"Yes sir," Hermione stumbled slightly as she obeyed. 'Apparently HIS mudblood didn't wear gloves,' she thought. 'Or much of anything,' she mumbled in her head.

As she walked through the entrance of the brilliant ballroom she made a small gasp, it was breath taking. They had walked through one of two sets of doors leading from the foyer to the ballroom. In length, it was about the size of the basketball courts she had seen on TV. Gold, silver and white of every texture and form engulfed the room giving it a decidedly baroque feel. Then she lifted her gaze to see no less than eight huge crystal chandeliers.

On Hermione's far right was a dais with a grand center chair, 'a thrown'. To her left the room opened to a large expansive half circle with five sets of doors leading out to what she could only imagine was a garden.

Hermione was jolted from the splendor and into movement. She could feel Snape behind her but he wasn't touching her. She felt exposed, as it seemed every eye was on her, she wanted to run; backing up she bumped into him.

"Granger I said walk," he hissed in her ear.

Just then, Malfoy Sr. came up to them, kissed Hermione's hand and stepped back looking through the dress. "Truly beautiful Severus, she could almost pass as a pureblood… almost."

"Thank you Lucius. I was pleased that she cleaned up so well." Snape replied looking bored and distracted.

"Well 'brother', you wouldn't mind later if I," Malfoy paused emphasizing the next words ever so slightly, " show her around the house?"

Snape infinitesimally closed the distance between himself and Hermione. Hermione felt it, but was still scared what Snape would say.

"Lucius," he said silkily, "I am sorry, but due to the formalities of this evening, I think it would be proper to keep the mudblood close." Snape said this nodding his head to Lucius in a knowing way.

"Hmmm, yes of course it is an important night for you, but surely Severus I could at least have a dance?" Malfoy said differentially.

"Of course." Snape made a slight bow to Malfoy, "if you'll excuse me, I need to make the rounds." Looking at Hermione, he said briskly, "Come."

Severus was making his way quickly through the crowd; different Death Eaters leered at Hermione and gave obscene words of congratulations to Snape as he passed. She was loosing Snape in the crowd, which frightened her. Grasping for him, her fingers caught the cuff of his sleeve and tenaciously crawled down from there into his hand. When they were palm to palm, he swiftly closed his hand around hers. Peace passed through Hermione like a drug. Snape pulled her along and she kept her eyes on his back. Then they stopped abruptly, making Hermione practically run into him.

"Severus," a tall man with a balding head was in front of them.

"Avery, Azkaban has seemed to agree with you," Snape said with a neutral tone.

Avery glared at Snape for his backhanded manner, and then turned. "What do we have here?" the man pulled Hermione forward. Snape was close enough to feel her tremble as she past.

"She' s beautiful Severus, A fine whore." Hermione shivered with fear and anger at the description. Avery tilted Hermione's chin, for a second she thought he was going to inspect her teeth like some horse, but instead, he began trailing his finger down her throat toward her cleavage.

Suddenly a force pulled her back from Avery's touch and Snape's arm was roughly around her waste.

"Surely, Avery your mudblood is satisfying." Snape looked over the Death Easters shoulder.

Avery looked over at the red head behind him; she seemed unfazed by the attention or Avery's actions toward another female. Hermione noted that even though she was overly made-up she was pretty. Her dress was unfortunately, clingy and cheap looking. Hermione seeing this suddenly looked around. Many women looked this way, and few women who looked more like her, but in less revealing clothing. She could tell that the latter were with their husbands, concluding that the others must be 'mudbloods' like her. She then felt strange in her dress; she was neither wife nor 'whore' as Avery had so delicately put it. In that moment, the words Snape spoke came back to her. 'This is what MY mudblood would wear.' She looked sideways at the man beside her, and then abruptly snapped back into the conversation.

"Severus this is a brother's privilege." said Avery leering at Hermione.

"Maybe so Avery, but it is my privilege to decline." Snape stared at him and only Hermione felt his hand grip her waist tighter, and pressing the heel of his hand into her back, they began to walk past.

"Possessive of a mudblood? Watch yourself Severus you're showing your half-blood roots."

Snape spun around so fast he released Hermione into what would have been a dancing type of spin, but she caught herself.

"Avery, I have a long memory. Watch your back." He hissed. Then he swung around roughly grabbed Hermione's upper arm and made his way through the crowd.

There was a murmur around Hermione. She looked up and saw the regal entrance of Voldamort. The crowd moved slowly towards the dais where the dark wizard stood before them. A gradual quiet enveloped the hall. He was in a beautiful purple robe that pooled gracefully on the floor, but as the eye moved upward it became increasingly hideous as the ugly serpentine head came into view.

Voldemort pointed his wand at his throat, "We are celebrating one of our own tonight. Severus, come to me." Snape walked up the steps, and turned towards the crowd. "Severus has made a weapon that will win us the war!"

The Death Eaters all yelled in victory. Severus smiled thin lipped.

Hermione flinched at this declaration, but was still to all that could observe her. 'How could he,' she thought furiously, and then as quickly as it came she remembered … Paris, 'He said Paris.' Maybe things were not as they seemed. 'We are playing a game tonight and there is only one side, MINE'. The words vibrated in her head and chest. She absently let her hand drift over her pocket that contained the portkey.

The music started, and Severus turned and sat down next to the Dark Lord, and put a muffliato spell about them for privacy, while sweeping the crowd quickly for Hermione. He thought she looked lost, but then Malfoy asked her to dance. Malfoy nodded and Snape nodded back.

Hermione was nervous as they started to dance, but Malfoy was proficient which lessened her anxiety.

"Miss Granger, you are very good, but I am sure that dancing is not your only talent." Malfoy pulled her closer. Hermione thought he smelled good, but also somehow repulsive.

Avery was seething. Snape's threat and dismissal had sent him over the edge. Jealousy swirled around him as he watched Snape and the Dark Lord deep in conspiratorial conversation, their heads towards each other. He watched closely as Snape enlarge something in his hand; it was a box. Placing it on the floor, Snape put on some dragon hide gloves, and picked up, out of the box, a small round tin. He opened it gingerly showing the Dark Lord a small, circle of cloth. Snape mimicked putting it on his hand. Voldemort clapped his hands in delight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Severus you have gone beyond my expectations," Voldemort said looking at the tin closely, but not touching it.

" Thank you my Lord." with that Snape stole a look, Hermione was still dancing with Malfoy. She didn't look pleased, but he knew Lucius would not cross him. He turned his attention quickly back to the Dark Lord who was staring at him. " You are taken with her," for the first time Snape did not respond quickly in agreement.

"Don't concern yourself, she is a very beautiful dalliance." A moment passed. "She is JUST a dalliance, is she not Severus?" The Dark Lord looked at him pointedly.

Snape who had been looking again at Hermione as the Dark Lord spoke, turned quickly putting on a lustful smirk, "Of course my Lord".

"Good boy, now explain how we transport this again." They both leaned forward intently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Avery saw his chance, Snape was distracted, he would get even and get some mudblood ass as well.

"May I cut in, brother?"

Hermione looked up, it was that man, Avery. She looked to Severus, but he was in a deep conversation with Voldemort. She then looked to Lucius hoping he'd refuse, but he did not, instead he backed away politely handing Hermione off to Avery.

She looked to Severus, he wasn't looking. Avery grabbed her tightly to him and began to dance, turning her while quickly sliding his hand down her back grabbing her. "I am sure Snape hasn't showed you the FULL delights of being a Death Eater's whore." Hermione stiffened further as Avery groped her and pulled her in saying, "I'm sure not all your virgin delights have been explored" His hand moved more center. She wanted to scream and threaten him, but she remembered that Snape said they both had to play the game.

She looked over at Severus she wanted him to see. She stared at him as much as she could while Avery turned her on the floor. The man loosened his grip as he watched her eyes travel to the dais.

Trying to distract herself from the awful man, Hermione watched the house elves with the h'orduerves, in spite of the circumstances she found herself quite hungry.

One of the elves was on the dais and had presented a distracted Voldemort and Snape with canopies. Snape had picked up a small wrap absently, Voldemort a tart of some type. Just then, she felt a brush at her leg as another house elf passed them. It was now a slow dance and Avery was pressing his whole self against her; they were almost at full stop. Consequently when the elf passed she looked down; there were several canopies, which all looked quite delicious. Hermione scanned the tray and noticed the wrap Snape had picked, to her horror it had tiny shrimp hanging from its over-stuffed ends. She quickly looked up; Snape was bringing the wrap to his mouth still listening intently to the Dark Lord. She panicked. They were close, if she could just get to him. She pushed herself with all her might from Avery, and got away, but he grabbed her arm. Feeling that she was beginning to boomerang backward, she spun around and stepped into Avery's instep, he yelped and released her.

She moved as fast as she could, but it seemed like she was running through molasses. She stumbled up the dais and pushed Snape's hand, watching as the wrap hit the Dark Lord's shoulder.

In a second Voldemort and Snape's wands were pointed at her.

She immediately bowed with her head on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this," Voldemort growled.

Snape grabbed her by the hair pulled her up and bending her head back violently. " You stupid witch, what have you done"

Hermione's head bent at such an angle that she could barely breath. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face.

She looked up into Snape's angry face and through a choked windpipe said,

"Shrimp"

"What?" Snape wasn't sure what he had heard.

"Shrimp" She squeezed out again.

Snape looked at her confused and then released her head violently. He looked around the area near where the Dark Lord sat. There was the roll on the floor; he reached and grabbed it, and saw the filling, tiny shrimp. For a moment, he just sat there and looked at it.

"Severus," Voldemort said indignantly, "has she lost her mind, I can't allow this behavior. She must be disciplined."

As if from a distance, Snape said, "I am allergic to shrimp."

"What?"

He looked at the Dark Lord holding out the orduerve and said," I am deathly allergic to shrimp".

For the first time in Snape's memory, the Dark Lord sounded baffled. "Severus, you mean she … "

Snape nodded, now turning toward the crumpled girl at his feet. Hermione's head was touching the floor; she was trembling. Snape pulled her head up in the same rough way and looked at her, searching her eyes for something. Then he said, "Why?"

She looked long into his eyes and answered from the deepest part of her,

" I don't know."

Snape looked at her, it quickly occurred to him that her actions must have been in self-preservation. Then he looked into her mind. He saw Avery groping her. Severus fumed at this, Avery would pay, and he saw himself about to eat the roll. Granger had no thoughts she was all action. It was true, she really didn't know why. He looked at her again. Her kneeling had pulled the dress down so far she was almost exposed.

He released her head roughly, and pointing to the spot beside his left leg said, "Fix your dress, and sit."

She kneeled back enough to gather her dress and pull up the boddess. Then she moved beside Snape's thigh, Hermione was so weary, body, mind and soul, the exhaustion and loneliness were mind numbing, she didn't care anymore. She just didn't care.

As she moved to obey she felt herself brush his thigh, the same peace she had felt before washed over her. She had no thoughts, she was empty, fear was exhausting, but now she felt strangely safe next to this man's leg, and with that feeling that lacked thought she put her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

Snape stiffened and looked down at this girl, no woman. He now owed her a life dept, but she seemed unaware of the fact. Instead, she lay there trustingly.

Almost without thinking, his hand went to her hair and hovered. Then making an unconscious decision, he touched the top of her head letting the weight of his hand come down. The girl nuzzled her head ever so slightly more into his lap. Snape's stomach tightened for the umpteenth time that night, he tried once again to pass it as hunger. He couldn't admit that he had felt this feeling the moment she came down the stairs in the dress and sneakers. He couldn't admit that he had felt it when he handed her the portkey and their fingers brushed, or as he was walking behind her into the ballroom seeing everyone look at her. When her hand crawled into his, he told himself that the tingling was nerves. If he admitted to these things, if he allowed himself to see, he'd fall from the tightrope, and take her with him.

Voldemort watched the young man draw his hand down absentmindedly to the girls head that lay in his lap. 'Fine' he thought, 'even if it's more than a dalliance, I'll look the other way, … as long as he pleases me first.'

So Riddle said, "Severus"

"Yes my Lord?" Snape said as he turned in the direction of the voice. 

"Severus your mudblood…"

"My Lord I must have satisfaction." Avery interrupted summoning a tone that was both angry and sycophantic at the same time. "That mudblood bitch kicked me, one of your most loyal servants. My Lord, she has laughed at you by treating one of yours this way."

Unnoticeably, even to Snape when he heard Avery's attack on the girl, he stopped his hand so it covered her whole head.

"Avery," said the Dark Lord, "She saved her master's life, my MOST faithful servant, and maybe if you hadn't been possessive of that which was not yours, your 'injury' could have been avoided."

Avery bowed and departed, not able to trust his words.

"Severus, dance with your mudblood you deserve it. Maybe I will dance as well. Where is Bellatrix?"

"Yes my Lord."

Snape looked down at the woman in his lap. He wondered if she was sleeping.

"Granger, time to dance," he whispered. He pulled he hair gently to make her head come up. She looked at him sleepily. "We must dance girl the Dark Lord wants it."

Hermione was unsteady as she made to get up. Severus held out his hand in an impatient manner. She rose.

All attention was on them as they left the dais.

Snape led Hermione to the floor. It was a slow dance and after a couple passes every one joined the two couples. Hermione was still tired, she listened to the song, and it was a song her parents used to play, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"

The lyrics moved through her mind. She felt drugged with both peace and safety. She moved towards Snape and put her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she felt a cheek rest on the top of her head. "The first time ever I kissed your mouth," the song went on. Hermione moved her head from his shoulder pressing it into his cheek. Severus let her slide underneath until his lips were lightly touching her forehead. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, and he looked down into hers. His face was impassive, but his eyes made something low in her stomach clamp down and her heart began to beat faster.

Severus bent down and whispered touching her ear, she made a noise way back in her throat so soft only he could hear, and she turned her head to give him more access, " We must be off to Paris little one" as if to prolong her feeling he said, "Do you hear me Hermione?" Surprised by his revelation, she rubbed her ear and neck into him as she nodded, unconsciously bending her hips toward him. He pulled her in. She felt the warmth inside her grow, and then he pulled her in closer still. Hermione leaned up, went to say something, and then came down again deciding against it, putting her head on his chest. He reached down lifting her face, "What?" he said softly. She looked away blushing profusely; he pulled her back, "What?" Hermione looked away but stammered. "Will we be going … home after Paris?" She squirmed in his arms and tried to look away.

He leaned down at that moment touching his lips to hers and said, "Yes"

The music had stopped. They kept looking at one another until the last moment.

"Miss Granger!" Snape said irritated, "you have fallen asleep, and I have been trying to wake you. The Dark Lord wants us to dance."

She looked at him. She was confused. She felt her face. There was a wrinkle in her cheek. Had she dreamt it all? Snape looked different, his eyes were not as soft, but yet she could swear there was something new. He moved her up to her feet, " You're a mess Granger," he said impatiently, but his touch contradicted his tone.

He first touched her face at the crease there was a tingle, and then he said, "Glamour Natural."

"Now move!" He practically pushed her down the steps grabbing her roughly into the standard form, and then Hermione realized what song was playing, the same one from her dream. She was shocked, 'What's going on' Her eyes begun to tear, realizing that this was not the man about which she dreamed.

He saw her shake, " Now what's wrong?" She didn't answer. Severus pulled away enough to look at her, she tried to look away but couldn't. She finally looked up tears ready to spill, and run down her cheeks again. Snape said, very put out, "Am I going to have to Glamour you again?" While he was saying this though, his thumb wiped one tear away, and swept the other way with his bent index finger. She gave a half smile at his joke, and he quirked the side of his mouth. Then abruptly the dance was over and they stood looking at each other, both confused.

Snape broke first. " We must go"

He walked to the Dark Lord, " Master, may I have your leave?"

"Yes" he said looking at Hermione, " I suppose you do wish to go."

"Yes my lord"

Snape turned to leave, " Severus you have done well"

" Thank you master." Snape bowed.

Severus turned and without missing a stride grabbed Hermione's hand and went to the foyer.

"Severus" Avery grabbed Snape around the back of the neck, immediately Snape pushed him off. Avery was obviously drunk. " I apologize I was jealous, I am sorry."

"Fine, we will talk later." with that Snape and Hermione apparated out.

Avery stood up straight after they left with an evil smirk. The invisible gloves had worked well; it had not been easy to take one of Snape's tins, but he had his chance just now during their last dance. He hoped whatever it was would kill Snape tonight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_The next chap is going to put the story into "M". I assure you, it is not for the reasons you think. If you can, look for me there. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

They had quickly left Avery at the Malfoy's and apparated to Paris.

Hermione tripped slightly as they landed, looking up into the pretty lights of the street. She recognized the square they had been in on their last visit. Suddenly, a small parcel was under her nose. She grabbed it roughly and made her way about 10 ft to the mailbox, irritated. 'Why do I have to do everything?' and with that thought going to the tip of her tongue, she put the parcel in the box, and turned ready for a fight. She stopped short.

Snape was on the ground writhing. She ran to him…he grunted, " Is there a patch on the back of my neck?"

She lifted his hair and nodded.

"Damn Avery! …I can't apparate. Use the portkey"

Hermione took Snape's hand and put it with hers on the handkerchief, and said, "Portus," and they were spinning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They hit the living room floor. Snape was twisting and grimacing.

"What…what is it?" Hermione asked raising her voice nervously.

"My new weapon … Avery…" Snape spoke in spurts, as he could, "A patch that makes the Crucio … ahg … go into … system and there's no cure, the person dies … pain."

"Can't I just give you a pain draught?"

"No…vomit … even … gets the potion down … need … something … stomach. Circular…hopeless…" He shook his head curling into a fetal position.

Hermione was hoping he was wrong. She went and got the pain draught, and gave it to him. He threw it up. Milk and water was the same.

"Stop! You're making it worse." Snape said choking it out in a gag. Hermione could see and feel he was clammy.

Watered down milk she thought … 'If I could just get something that digests almost immediately, and maybe mix it with the potion'. Just then, a thought ran through her mind briefly, but she dismissed it.

'_Bezoar!_' she went and got one, and got it down him; it seemed to work, then he threw it up, violently, and passed out.

Hermione kept coming back to her other thought, 'well he's not conscious, he'd never know I tried.' Deciding, she took her hands and rubbed them over her chest saying, "engorgio, mamilla, lactans" Immediately she tipped forward with the weight. She looked down; she was huge and DRIPPING.

She panicked, and then tried to calm herself, "It's fine Hermione, and besides you can always undo it."

She went and got a juice glass, squeezed her breast and the milk went into the glass; Hermione rolled her eyes, she felt like she was milking a cow, then she added a drop of pain potion to it.

He was out but still writhing. She felt his pulse it was going so fast, she thought, 'He's going to have a heart attack.' Lifting his head, she put the concoction to his lips, poured it in … and waited.

"Work, work, come on work, it's easy to digest, … it's easy…" She mumbled this out half praying, half coaching. She held her breath. There was gagging, but it stayed down! She did it again and tried to get more into the glass.

'You'd think this would be pouring out; they weigh a ton.'

She repeated the process three times. His convulsions slowed. She thought, 'okay if I can get enough in his stomach maybe I can get a small piece of bezoar in', but she couldn't do it with the glass method. She knew there were breast pumps, her cousin had talked about hers, but she had never seen one or the way it functioned, so transfiguring one was out.

She kept coming back to the inevitable. She hated the thought, and further more knew he would be livid.

She cursed the day she ever read The Grapes of Wrath.

Hermione looked at herself. Her breasts had literally popped out of her gown. The 'ball' seemed so far away now; her peace seemed so far away.

Snape had quieted for a second, so she ran up the steps, stripped off her dress with the body stocking, and put on her big shirt without doing it up. She started to run downstairs, but turned right back around and went to the bathroom. She peed quickly; washing her hands like any good dentists daughter would, and headed downstairs, milk dripping down her front all the way.

Working extremely quickly and efficiently, she snatched up the Bezoar, cracked it into smaller pieces, and then put that, the pain potion, and glass on the left end table. She sat down on that side of the couch, and said "Mobilicorpus." Snape levitated towards the couch. Ok, she had his feet on her lap and they were kicking. "Definitely the wrong end" she puffed a laugh, "this whole thing is laughable; if I don't laugh I'll cry."… She lifted herself and scooted down to the other end, and lowered him. His mouth was right at her nipple. "I _can not _do this," but her breasts disagreed; she was in a surreal situation.

'What if he bites?' she thought. "Accio bezoar," she caught it and put it on the other end table next to her. She did the same with the pain potion and glass. "Ok," she expressed a little milk into the glass, mixed it with a small amount of pain potion, and put it down his throat. He gagged, but kept it down. It was enough to quiet him.

"How could I have been so dumb? "Mobilicorpus." Snape lifted up, and she crawled under, running quickly to the kitchen. She got rubber gloves from under the sink and a plate. She ran back to him. Lifting the hair off the back of his neck, she ripped the patch off and put it on the plate saying, "Enavesco."

She then climbed back underneath to the couch and lowered him.

"Ok enough stalling. He's calm enough."

She took her breast, opened his mouth and shoved it in, ... nothing. "Snape, suck." ... Nothing. "Severus suck! Severus SUCK NOW!!" she gruffly yelled. He began to suck a little. "HARDER!" and he did. She looked at the wall, other breast dripping. "Here's to Steinbeck."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione managed to get him to feed on both breast, plus get the pain potion and bezoar down in between. There had been fumbling and some painful attempts, where apparently not enough of her breast was in his mouth, but the objective had been met, and her back was much eased with the loss of weight.

She looked down at Snape; he was calm and she felt strangely sleepy. She moved him upstairs to his room, and then got more supplies, plus some regular milk and water, hoping it would eventually work instead.

She was sleepy and her back hurt. It had been an odd feeling and in some strange way satisfying. She had been thirsty afterwards, and drank quiet a bit of water downstairs, bringing a glass with her. She thought it probably made sense, because she was loosing fluid. She put her head on the pillow next to him and slept.

She woke up disoriented, she was being kicked; his pain was starting again.

Hermione wondered if he was calm enough or was going to bite. She did her "glass thing" first like before, and then when he was calm, she fed him. It took her a shorter time to get him together.

He felt warm with fever. She needed to get his clothes off. "Divesto" she said and made a point not to look at his nakedness and then did a "Vesto" to put a nightshirt on him. She got him under the covers and then turned him to put his feet under as well. At this point, she looked down and noticed a big cut on his leg. It looked infected, with VERY red edges. 'Did he just get this or has he had it' she wondered. Well that really wasn't important, but she bet that was the cause of the fever.

She went down to the lab and got healing salve. If she could keep him hydrated, the fever would be good for killing the infection, as long as it didn't get too high.

Her back hurt, she needed a bra. She got to the top of the stairs went to her room and got one of her new bras, put it on as best she could, and transformed it to fit. She moaned, as the pressure lifted off her back.

She came in and sighed, 'Poor Snape is still on his side; well he can stay there a minute longer,' she thought, and turned to go down the stairs again. Then she stopped, 'Wait a minute, I'm a witch.' "Accio large bowl." There was some clanking and then the bowl was up the stairs and into her hands.

Hermione filled it with lukewarm water and got some wash clothes. Sponging him all down his back and legs, she turned him over, leaving a cool rag behind his head, and then did the same in front. She did see his privates as she washed there but tried not to think about it. Hermione remembered once, when she had a fever, her mother had left a cool cloth between her legs, so she did the same, along with the armpits.

Hermione was exhausted and needed more sleep. She went and lay down, this time sleeping lighter. When he began to move again, she woke and fed him right away. She was starting to get a routine with pillows and positions, the medicines and the milk and water. This time there was a little gagging but it stayed down. 'Good', she thought. She rung out his washcloths with cooler water and replaced them. He was still warm.

It was getting light out, and she was hungry and thirsty. Hermione thought 'I've got to get out of this room.' She went downstairs and ate some leftovers, and drank a huge amount of water; now she needed to pee.

Leaving the bathroom, she thought, 'this is never ending. This must be what it's like to have a baby; drink, pee, drink, pee.' Her eyes swelled with tears; her life was all backwards: hymen gone, still a virgin; breast-feeding, without a baby. 'God help me.' She closed her eyes, and drifted, while praying for help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Snape shot up, his eyes open not seeing, holding his arm. Hermione looked down. It was the dark mark. It was changing from red to a dark black and getting deeper and more raised by the minute. He was 'being called.' Hermione thought quickly about what choices she had; she had heard Snape indicate that if you ignore it, it just gets more intense.

She got dressed. Severus only had on his nightshirt, she quickly Vesto'ed pajama bottoms. Hermione got her portkey from the night before and put it in her pocket. Then she took Snape's wand, put it in his hand, and touched the mark; they apparated.

"Severus, what was the delay … Mudblood what have you done?" Hermione was cradling Snape in her arm, but her head bent low.

"Dark Lord, Master Snape is ill."

"Ill? What from?" Voldemort's voice was shrill.

Hermione could feel the beginning of his legilimens and occluded Paris, but put forth Avery gripping Severus' neck, Snape telling her about Avery and the weapon, suddenly the feeling was gone.

"Avery come forth," Voldemort bellowed in a voice that shook Hermione to the core. She saw Avery crawling on his hands and knees, cowering; she thought if he were anyone else, she would feel pity.

"You stole from me, and tried to kill my most loyal servant!"

Avery stammered, but no words came.

"Since you apparently have an affinity for the weapon, come here" Voldemort pointed to his feet, but Avery did not move.

Motioning to the Death Eaters, Voldemort said, "Bring the coward here to me."

Voldemort dawned gloves, opened a tin next to him, pulled out a piece of cloth and stood. He then pushed down Avery's hood, gripped the Death Eater's head, slapped the patch on his neck, and said, "Lock him up in the farthest dungeon. He will die in excruciating pain … alone." Avery began to writhe. "Please master…Avada Kedavra."

"No Mercy."

"She … lies … my Lord," his words were broken with pain.

"I watched you, Avery," Voldemort motioned to the guards to take him. They carried Avery away screaming; Hermione flinched as he passed.

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione holding Snape, who was unconscious but nuzzling into her breast. Hermione watched the direction of the gaze; Snape was hungry.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord commanded, looking at Bellatrix and Wormtail, "Everyone."

When they had left, Voldemort addressed her.

"Mudblood, how have you saved him from something that should have no recovery?"

"It is hard for me to say, my Lord… Will you … look?"

She could feel him inside her head, and she saw the last 48 hours flash before her.

"Ingenious. Your breasts give life; even now he wants them."

"It is close to feeding time, my Lord"

"Why did you not escape? Why did you not let him die?"

"I … I couldn't."

"You are a true Gryffindor."

"Yes sir."

"But more than that kept you. Do you love him?"

Hermione fell silent, confused at the leap of logic.

"Speak."

"I do not know, my Lord."

"Your actions speak differently."

Severus started to groan and tremble.

"Take him. I will not call. Tell Severus to come to me when he is well …you may ask a limited favor, Severus' woman." Hermione was shocked at the change in terms. She thought quickly, but she knew better than to ask for freedom, etc. She hesitated a minute, then spoke, "Dark Lord, thank you for this honor. I would ask something for my Master."

"Go on."

"Could you keep the knowledge of the … 'feeding' from all of your servants and not speak of it to him either? I am sorry to be so bold, but I would not want him ridiculed for something he had no control over."

"Again, you impress me. Your actions speak loudly, woman. I will honor your request."

"You honor both me and my Snape." She covered her mouth and lowered her head more, "I mean Master."

Laughing out loud, Riddle said "No you didn't … you may go."

Hermione pulled out her portkey.

"What is that?" Voldemort said with accusation.

Hermione was frightened. "Master gave it to me before the ball. It only leads to the house. He gave it to me in case I got into a 'difficult' position." She lowered her head.

"Hmmm…very wise; again even HIS actions speak loudly." Hermione raised her head and looked at Voldemort with surprise at the revelation. "You were brave to come here, Severus' woman. Now go."

She put the portkey in both their hands and spun, suddenly finding herself sitting on the floor with Snape still in her lap. He was hungry, so she undid her blouse and rubbed her nipple near his mouth. He turned and latched on, sucking hard. She looked up and felt the tingling; he began gulping. She sat there in silence, staring at the legs of the furniture in front of her, and holding her clothes to her other leaking breast.

It had gone better than expected. She had taken a chance, and it had paid off. Avery was probably close to death; she closed her eyes, gulping, remembering Snape's pain.

Voldemort's pleasure made her skin crawl, but she wasn't such a Gryffindor that she didn't see its benefits.

He called her 'Severus' woman.' It was a step up from 'mudblood whore,' that was for sure. But how could anyone be so far from humanity as to think every time you show some kindness you were in love? Please.

'Me and my Snape.' Where did that come from? She blushed pink – 'I'm just stressed.'

She looked down at him. "If you'd been awake, you'd have probably vomited all over me. Hmmf…your immortal words from the first night I believe." Hermione all of sudden felt sick, boxed in, and panicked. She pushed him off and spelled him up stairs, getting him into bed. She just needed a breather; she looked at him in disgust.

She went and got a quick shower and looked over at the toilet tank. 'I had my chance; I'm an idiot. Now, I'm talking to Voldemort, asking him for things…Oh man, I am so messed up.'

She began to pace. Everything was all … up side down in her mind. He had hit her, wiped away her tears, called her a filthy mudblood, and then ate her cooking. He had made her call him master, and then used it to deceive Voldemort. Then at the ball…the way he walked behind her, and gave her the portkey. He had treated her with disrespect in front of Lucius, yet was so possessive, and dressed her…between a wife and a whore; 'Severus' woman.' She didn't want to examine why every time that phrase entered her mind there was a visceral reaction to its rightness. Then the way he stroked her hair, and that dream…that dream. How can you have a can of shrimp in your pocket one minute and save his life from a shrimp h'orduerve the next? She started to laugh, thinking of herself diving over everyone for the 'enemy shrimp wrap.' The laughter got fiercer until her stomach hurt and tears were running down her face.

After her shower, she needed to nurse on the other side. It was a little harder to get started; she was procrastinating and had lost her objectivity. "Definitely approach avoidance on this one, Granger. Get on with it". She checked his leg; it was not red and healing nicely. She removed the urinal from between his legs where she had learned to prop it. Thank goodness, she had seen one of those before at the nursing home where her grandpa was after his fall.

Oh, that's something she could do: leg exercises. A small voice said 'Procrastinating, Granger.' She looked at his legs; she'd do it later. Her breast was getting hard; she was going to get significantly off schedule. She went to bed, and fed him.

'See, I can do this." She brushed his lank black hair away from his eyes, and drifted to sleep thinking somewhere in the back of her mind that not many had seen him this at peace and beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

This cycle of care went on for four more days. As she kept up with his feeding schedule, the pain episodes were less frequent and intense, but he still didn't seem to be able to take the milk first, only after Hermione. Though his fever went down, Snape showed no evidence of knowing what was happening.

On the 6th day, after she had just crawled on to his other side, and was beginning to feed him, he opened his eyes. He smiled up at her sleepily, and although surprised, she smiled back. Then he closed his eyes, and kept sucking, suddenly they flew open and he let go.

"Miss Granger, what is going on?" He sounded like the old Professor finding her out after curfew.

'Here it comes', thought Hermione doing up her shirt.

"First do you remember the patch?" He nodded. "I tried everything, _everything _and then I remembered a book I read, and I said this spell." She pointed to her chest. " Well, first I put the milk into a cup putting pain potion with it and you didn't vomit. I wanted to give you bezoar and more pain potion, but I couldn't really get enough in a glass, so …", she shrugged.

He looked straight up at the canopy of the bed

Hermione pressed on out of nerves, "I would do the bezoar and pain potion after … I _have_ kept trying milk and water though, and just yesterday, you took some milk without …me first, (her voice brightened, then fell slightly) but it wasn't very much, so I fed you anyway. In addition, you have a cut on your leg. You ran a fever, but you're fine now."

There was silence.

"Miss Granger" Snape tried to get as much control with the least amount of venom he could, "I appreciate what you have done for me, but I am now awake, and will have none of it. Please remove yourself from my bed."

Hermione rolled out and left. Severus tried to move, but he was weak, and he needed to pee. How had she been, … he saw the urinal; could he sink any lower, breast feeding from a 19 year old, who has used a urinal on him, and now having to use one him-self.

Severus groaned, reaching over, this simple task cost him everything.

He fell asleep, but woke up starving. He saw the milk and drank it down, thinking 'I don't need her.'

In minutes he was in pain, but refused to vomit. 'I just need something more,' he thought.

"Granger!"

A few minutes passed before she entered the room, arms folded over her chest

"Yes sir." Hermione tried to keep her voice neutral; she had prepared herself for this, but the actuality was different.

"I think I would do better with toast."

She went and got him dry toast.

He grabbed it from her and took two bites, promptly vomiting.

"I think you would do better …" Hermione started.

"Don't say it." He looked at the ceiling and then at her in disgust, "Haven't you done a finite incantatem?"

Hermione looked at the floor, "Yes, but it won't go away, I started a natural process." She began to mumble, " I need to wean…" and then in a flash of defiance said, "and, if I may be so bold, so do you!" She looked at the toast and then at him pointedly.

"Get out!" He yelled and turned away.

He fell asleep again, but two hours later woke up painfully hungry. It was dark.

'Damn!' he thought.

He could hear crying from the other room. "Granger what is it?" He bellowed in concerned irritation.

"Nothing," she called back in a hiccup.

"That's impossible, come here."

She entered the room, "Fine, you want to know?" She was wiping away her tears with the heel of her hand, while trying to keep both arms covering her chest, " I'm huge, my breasts are as hard as rocks, and I'm in pain!"

There was silence.

Snape spoke clinically, "Do not talk. Just come over here, lie down, and put out the lights, … my magic is weak."

"Nox," she whispered.

They lay there in the dark for a few minutes.

"Now I am going to do this, just don't talk."

"I may make a sound of relief sir"

"OK, but _that's_ it!"

He reached over and found her breast. This alone was odd to Hermione, she was used to being in control.

Severus was amazed it _was_ like a rock; she was leaking.

He closed his mouth around the nipple and began to suck.

"Ouch"

He stiffened.

"Put my whole areola in your mouth," she said irritated. Then she took her breast, and shoved it in his mouth. He choked, and pushed back, feeling suffocated.

"Get out, this isn't going to work"

Hermione didn't move.

"Get out!"

"I won't! It _will _work, it has worked for _six _days!"

"But now I'm awake."

"Yes." Hermione went on; " I learned a lot these last days and one of the first things was, if you didn't have as much of my breast in your mouth as you could comfortably, I would be sore after and/or in pain during."

" Well, just now I was ANYTHING but comfortable!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Why don't we try again; this time though, put as much in your mouth as you can. Usually I am not this hard and it's easier, but that should change quickly."

Just then, Snape's stomach growled, and simultaneously they both swore. Severus turned quickly to see why she had exclaimed as well. She was furiously stuffing a towel that was beside the bed under her breasts. The fact that his hunger affected her this way stunned him. Emboldened by her need he said, "I'm ready."

"Thank God"

"No extra talking"

"Ok"

Snape scooted towards her less tentatively and grabbed the rock hard thing with both hands; he really had to open his mouth. Then he sucked with the sides of his mouth not just the front. He could feel the milking squirting into the back of his throat and naturally swallowed, but he stopped to see if he was hurting her. There was no sound and so he continued, getting into a rhythm. All of a sudden, he heard her sigh and there was a gush, the milk was pouring in almost faster than he could swallow. He kept up as best he could. He felt some leak from his lips and down his chin; he wiped it off with his hand.

Snape noticed four things, first that his arm closest to her other breast was soaking wet, second the consistency of the milk had become more rich less watery, third his hunger was less painful, and finally the breast wasn't even close to empty.

A towel was wiping off his arm now and he heard her take a breath. "Umm, I'm sorry about that, I am not sure what happens, but I feel a tingling and you always start gulping, and the other breast always leaks a lot…sorry…. I'll shut up."

After that, they settled into a comfortable silence, and even though it seemed like a long time to both, it was less than ten minutes.

Severus realized there was another change. Her breast was soft now, the milk had slowed but it was now like drinking thick cream. He naturally began to suck harder enjoying the taste and texture. Then it slowed to a stop and he really wasn't getting anymore, but he was still hungry. Then he remembered, he had another one, and in spite of himself, he looked forward to more, but realized his present position wasn't as accommodating.

"I know I said I wouldn't talk, but I usually climb over you to the other side. I can just get out and get back in over there."

Hermione got up and went over to the other side scooting under the sheets. He moved over toward her, which amazed her, and then, to her surprise, he grabbed her without ceremony and began to suck hard. She almost immediately began having a second let down; she could have sworn Snape made a slight noise.

Severus had found a rhythm, a zone; he realized the less thought the better the experience. He knew what to expect and was a lot more in control. The breast was softening quickly.

He sucked until there was almost nothing left; again, the last bits seemed to be creamier, buttery. It was over; he had a strange disappointment and found himself still sucking, even when he was sure there was nothing left. He broke off, relieved they didn't have to look at each other.

"Sir, now try the toast and milk."

Snape turned. He ate and drank without a problem.

"Good night." She got up, and trying to make it easier for him said, "Thank you for helping me sir."

Silence


	6. Chapter 6

They both slept for about eight hours.

Snape waited as long as his pride would allow, then called, "Granger, I need assistance."

Hermione came in; Severus noticed that the minute she looked at him, wet spots formed on her shirt.

Practically carrying him to the toilet, Hermione sat him down; he was very pale.

"Leave."

"No … Sir, I have cleaned you and helped you pee. It's fine."

"I have to do more than pee." Snape said as if she was dense.

"That's good!" she said with a bright voice.

"Its not when someone else is in the room."

"Sir, you'll fall over if I am not here. You're shaking already."

His head was at her waist, her shirt was wet, and he could smell the milk, which involuntarily made him hungry. Consequently, his bowels moved. It wasn't much and surprisingly didn't smell.

"Stand up, Sir."

He did, he wanted this over. She waived her hand over his bottom, "Enavesco."

'Clever,' he thought.

She got him back into bed. "Let me get you some more milk, and if that holds we'll see later about toast and broth."

She returned from the kitchen.

"Sir," putting it on herself, "if you would help me," she pointed to her wet shirt.

He nodded, while quietly ordering her, "Keep your eyes closed or on the ceiling."

"I understand, Sir."

Hermione got down into place, turned toward him, putting her arm underneath the pillow his head was on; he began. Snape tended both sides, decreasing the dripping. Then he settled in on her left. She made a sound at let down and his swallowing became quicker. It seemed that the memories of five to six feedings a day were coming back.

This new feeding style continued every six hours for the next two days, and by the end of the second day, he had even kept an egg down. There had been a silent agreement that sleeping together in the same bed was ok, for practicality sake. That night both drifted off peacefully at the end of the feeding, her breast still in his mouth.

**888**

Things had become generally more relaxed, yet Snape protested with every step that Hermione made to push him towards wellness. Often, just when she was ready to loose it, Hermione saw Snape quirk a smile; he liked to push her buttons, and she knew it.

On the morning of the third day, Hermione was ready to feed, but Severus was still asleep.

She got up, went to the bathroom and got back into bed. Then he turned over sleepily, took her breast in both hands, and began suckling lazily, getting more vigorous when she let down.

Something was changing for Hermione. He was stronger now and could even help in the manipulation, so he could nurse on the other breast without having both of them turn over. She had never felt sexual when he was sicker, but now the way he approached her, he was much more in control; it was different. She told herself she had to stay clinical, an approach that had worked until now. When he was done, she said breezily, "It is time to go to the bathroom, you need a shower …"

"I assure you, madam, that your cleaning spells have been more than sufficient."

"Is that so? Well you don't have to smell you."

"I beg your -"

"Oh don't pull that with me. I bought it the first day, and let you get by with it the second, but today is the day … up!"

Snape turned to scoot out, growling through his teeth defeated, "Yes, _Mistress_ Granger."

"Oh, and after that, it's downstairs for breakfast." Hermione said authoritatively, coming around to the side of the bed on which he sat.

Snape looked at her sideways with a pout, "You're enjoying this tyranny aren't you?"

"I am rather." She looked at him cheekily. Then she slipped her arm under his, stood and said, " I learned from the best."

"Indeed."

"You always have to have the last word."

"Indeed."

"I should have known that was coming."

"Indeed."

She just groaned as they walked through the bathroom door.

**888**

Hermione started the shower, while Severus undressed. They had maintained modesty between them in a respectful sense, casually looking away, busying with other tasks, but both had given up on the practical side.

Snape began to take off his pajamas, Hermione assisted, but then turned to put his clean things down and get his toiletries together. Severus stepped into the shower, but within a few seconds, a cold sweat came over him. He felt weak, the room began to spin and he grabbed onto the sill of the shower window.

"Granger…" it came out in a whisper.

Hermione turned and whipped back the curtain, "Sir!"

She quickly climbed in the tub, turning off the water and lowering him down. He was as pale as a ghost, and passed out. She grabbed a towel and covered him.

She quick stripped down, put the plug in the tub, and turned on the water. She then climbed in behind him, pulled him back, and propped him up on her chest. Hermione kept them both covered in the towel until the hot water came up around them. She turned off the water with a sweep of her hand.

He began to come to, "Sorry about that," he said groggily.

"No, I'm sorry. I just didn't give everything a lot of thought."

"The first time in history, and it had to be to my detriment," he said, quirking a smile that she couldn't see, but heard.

"Martyr," she snapped.

"Sadist."

"I'd be careful if I were you, the washing could get quite rough."

"Promises, promises," he mumbled weakly.

"Humph." She grabbed the soap and began the bath.

She washed all available non-private surfaces and then nudged him, giving him the soap. Then she busied herself with his hair, giving him a vigorous scalp massage, and rinsing it with a cup. She was tired. She leaned back enjoying the warmth of his body.

Severus had drifted off to sleep on her chest. The fact that they were naked together in the bath only registered with him on a level of warmth and comfort.

They dozed that way until the water went cold.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I can get up," he said as he started to move, making her acutely aware of what his body had blocked. The water was cold.

"Oh good," she began to move. "Can you lean forward? I'll get out and help you."

She got out, and he pulled the plug with his toe, finding the grout on the wall quite interesting.

Hermione wrapped herself with a towel and handed him his. She assisted him to sit on the edge of the tub. After about a minute Hermione helped Severus stand. When he was steady, she let go and made to straighten the bathroom while he wrapped his towel around his waist. Then she handed him underwear and pajama pants. Sitting on the toilet, he leaned on her and put them on.

**888**

"Ok, let me do this. Don't panic."

"I assure you Granger, if I have not panicked after being half drowned, I will not panic now."

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"No, I think not. Your reactions are my only source of entertainment."

"I think respect, even if false, would be the order of the day, for someone about to lower you down a flight of stairs without a wand."

"Touché."

"Mobilicorpus."

**888**

She settled him on the couch. They were both tired; all the activity had taken about two hours. After taking a breath, Hermione headed upstairs, still in her towel.

She came down in her day dress. The shrimp can had returned in the transformation, and she had put it back in the toilet tank.

Snape ate a good breakfast, and Hermione read to him through the morning. She tried to stretch their time downstairs to six hours in an effort to get them to three feedings a day.

"How are you feeling? Do you need to go back to bed?" She said concerned.

"I think so." He said, sounding somewhat discouraged with his stamina.

"You've done well."

He gave a tired half smile.

While Hermione was quickly making her way into the kitchen, she was also mentally kicking herself, 'I should have made him go up an hour ago.'

She made cheese sandwiches and poured a pitcher of milk.

She moved him up the stairs and into bed.

Severus sat up and grabbed the urinal. "Can I have some privacy?"

She put down the food. "Sure." Hermione went to her bedroom and changed into his pajamas that she had been wearing; there was usually a nap in the middle of the day.

When she came back into the room, he looked straight at her chest. 'Of course,' Hermione thought, 'I'd look there too if it was my main source of nutrition.'

Methodically and without discussion, Hermione emptied the urinal, rinsed it, and washed her hands. Wrapping a towel around the handle of the urinal, she carried it out. Then she got the food and milk and put it on both sides of the bed. Severus sat silently amazed.

Hermione had not buttoned her top, so when she got in position, he began to feed. She would look down at him occasionally; he had his eyes closed almost the whole time. When he moved to the other breast, his hair fell in his face. Without thought, she brushed it out of his way. He suddenly stopped. She held her breath, but he continued.

They were both sleepy, but she made him eat half of his sandwich; she did the same. Hermione was trying to keep up her strength as well; she was loosing weight with all the nursing.

When they were finished eating, Hermione curled towards the wall and began to drift. Her last awareness was of Snape turning and snuggling up slightly behind her.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews, keep it up ;-) Will update soon ...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, Voldemort said when you were better you were to see him. I may be wrong, but it might be better to see him when you are still slightly weak, to show your dedication."

Hermione had told Snape of her visit to Voldemort with him in tow, and Avery's fate. He had been surprised, then concerned about his privacy. In the end, however, he felt that it had taken a lot of courage and had been the right move, especially considering what can happen from ignoring the Dark Mark. Now she was making this suggestion; he looked at her in approval, "How very Slytherin of you, Granger."

They apparated into Voldemort's throne room; Hermione held Snape a little more than necessary to make the most of his weakness. Immediately, Snape was on his knees, and Hermione was prostrate.

"Severus, we are very glad to see you have awakened."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Severus' Woman," Severus' head snapped up at the title, "you may kneel." Hermione kneeled, but seemed to sense a change in Riddle's tone, as if some part of him regretted his decision to stop referring to her as a mudblood whore.

"Thank you … my Lord," she said calmly. She felt anything but calm. Voldemort was being too accommodating, too nice, ever since the ball. Why?

There was whispering. "Silence! This mudblood has shown Severus unbelievable loyalty. She has twice saved the life of my most valuable servant. You will not treat her as a mudblood whore. She is Severus' woman; let no one bother her or defile her. If you do, you will feel my wrath."

Both Hermione and Severus occluded all their feelings in regard to the announcement.

"Severus, how much longer until you are ready to serve me fully?"

"Right now, my Lord."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stared at the floor and thought, 'Oh please. He won't be ready for at least five days.'

With a hissing laugh, Voldemort said, "Your woman thinks five days at least."

Hermione bit her lip, scared that she had not occluded those thoughts. How could she have been so careless? Even though her gut had warned her, she had somehow relaxed in Voldemort's presence. She cleared her mind. She looked sideways at Severus who was looking straight at the floor, expressionless.

"Let us compromise, I will see you in three days. Severus, send your woman home."

"Yes, my Lord."

Snape pulled a coin out of his pocket, pointed his wand and said, "Portus." He handed it to Hermione, trying not to show the trembling hand caused by using magic for the first time in almost two weeks. Hermione saw it though, and looked into his eyes with concern, but they were steel. She took the coin and was gone.

Turning back to Voldemort, Snape kneeled.

"Leave us, all of you!"

When they had left, the Dark Lord spoke again. "Come here to me, Severus." Snape moved slowly trying not to stumble as he got up from the long held position. He wobbled slightly, enough so that the Dark Lord actually rose and helped him up the dais.

"I am now saying four days. You are proud but still weak, and you should not have come to me so soon." In spite of the assistance, Snape waited for his Master to sit.

Voldemort looked at his robe, arranged it and said, "I am sure you know I avenged you."

"Yes, thank you, my Lord."

"They tell me Avery lost his voice at the end," Riddle said casually brushing off his sleeve with the back of his hand.

"My Lord?" Snape questioned.

Voldemort looked into his eyes, "from screaming of course."

Snape nodded and internally cringed, he could very well imagine.

"She saved you, you know. For a mudblood she is very intelligent and resourceful."

Quietly Severus answered, "Yes, my Lord."

"Do not be embarrassed, my son. I gave her a boon."

Snape looked at him, alarmed and surprised, "My Lord?"

"I see she did not tell you of this. I told her she could have a favor. She asked one on your behalf, to which, I of course, agreed."

"My Lord?"

"Well, the agreement packed my silence to you, but I will walk between the edges of this and show you; I vow this will be the only time."

Suddenly, Snape saw the scene in his mind; he was looking at Hermione. She was on her knees cradling him in her lap, and he was nuzzling into her chest. 'What was she thinking?' he thought, 'She could have asked for anything but freedom.'

"Yes, Severus, she thought of you: of your reputation and pride. She has my gratitude as you have seen. Severus, … is she your woman?"

"You gave her a boon, Master."

"I am a Slytherin. It was a chance to build trust. "

"Ingenious as always, Master."

"Severus, _is_ she your woman?"

Snape looked down, "I do not know."

"This is also what she said. I will tell you what I told her, your actions speak differently." Snape's head remained bowed. "Severus, I have come to appreciate your attraction to this mudblood, but your relationship with her, whatever it is, can _never_ take precedent over ours. Do you understand?"

"Never fear that, my Lord."

"Good! I would never want to have to _remind you,_ whether directly or _indirectly,_ where your ultimate loyalties lie … Now, go home my son, and rest."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

**888**

Severus arrived in the living room. He looked around; the fire was blazing, the place was clean, homey, and the books and bookshelves dusted. He could smell something good cooking. Hermione popped her head through the doorway, "Sit down in here and I'll bring it to you…I think you can go right ahead and eat."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but he didn't have time to think about it. He was still thinking about Voldemort, the matchmaker. He thought, 'I didn't get it, until the last bit. He never had anything on me. He had no way to hurt me, other than to physically _hurt_ _me_, but now …' Snape looked towards the kitchen, 'He thinks he has leverage.'

Snape made his way to the couch, snorting to himself, 'That old snake has no leverage. I care nothing for …'

At that moment, Hermione came back in the room carrying a tray; her cheeks were rosy, her bushy hair was tied back loosely, and she was wearing a scoop neck t-shirt and jeans. She brought with her a supper of light soup, bread and tea biscuits. "Here we are."

Severus twitched all over; she was literally a domestic goddess. Hermione put the tray on his lap, inadvertently showing him her now even more ample cleavage.

'It's a strange day, indeed,' Snape thought, 'when you look at a woman's breasts and not only does your dick twitch, but your stomach growls.'

"I hear that," Hermione said brightly. "You're hungry. Good."

"Quite."

Suddenly there was a clang. "Sorry," she said and bent at the knees to get the spoon. It was just out of her reach, so she had to get on all fours.

Snape looked at her denim-covered bottom, and the words rang in his head, "Is she your woman?" Before his brain had time to form a logical thought, his heart answered 'Yes.'

"Here you are," she wiped the spoon with her shirt. "Sorry about that … what?" she said when she saw how he was looking at her. Hermione felt self-conscious. 'I must look a fright,' she thought. 'He must be completely grossed out to see me when he is feeling better, especially when he doesn't really need me that much anymore…'

"It … it smells good," Snape said trying to recover.

"I'm glad," she smiled, but the smile didn't go to her eyes. "I'll be upstairs."

She confused him. 'Why would she be upset that I thought supper smelled good? She should be glad to be rid of me? … Maybe she's not.'

He began to eat while he was thinking, 'But she has to wean.' Then it dawned on him, 'She needs me now more than I need her. Doesn't she know?' Just as quickly he answered his own question, 'How could she know, Snape? _You_ didn't even know.'

'Get a hold of yourself, man; you can't play the middle with her in tow. You need to cut her loose.' He thought the thoughts, but everything within him denied its necessity.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for all the reviews! I also want to thank my "gentle reader", Brownesugar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story occurs in the universe that JK Rowling created. **

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Delays in update related to illness. Also, much thanks for the editing and collaboration of Brownesugar!**

Hermione came downstairs a little later and began to read to him. Sherlock Holmes mysteries had become a favorite. They were light and didn't take a lot of energy to digest. At the end of the chapter, she looked up and found him restless and uncharacteristically anxious.

Understanding dawned; he had eaten his first big meal. "Oh, my gosh. Can you make it up or-?"

"_Shut up, and move me!_"

She transported him right into the bathroom and even pulled down his pants before lowering him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, get out."

She left him by himself, feeling his justified gruffness blended well with her guilt.

A few minutes later, he came out and headed for bed. She walked close in case he needed her assistance.

Hermione pulled his covers up saying, "Well, I'm just going to take some time out. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

She lay there on her bed biting her lip and thinking. She had felt so good and had had so much energy; it must have been the hormones. So many things were going to end.

"Granger?" His call faintly laced with leftover irritation.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes."

She went and got under the covers..

They were still for a moment. Then she started to move, and so did he. He was very gentle, which surprised her considering what had happened. He settled into a strong rhythm; she gushed. He wasn't quite as hungry, she could tell, but there was something else...

Severus felt somewhat hungry after everything had gone through him, but not as much as he had been. He took her breast in his hands and engulfed it with his lips; he wanted this … this. His mind went blank as he zoned, kneading the milk out with the back of his tongue and palate. He had come to love the way she exploded in his mouth, especially knowing he did that to her. He loved the slight moan that she always made. Over the last day or so, as he had become stronger, he had made sure he didn't lie too close to her because his pelvic reactions were inconsistent. Her slight moans always made him twitch at the very least. Mornings had been the worst; he would be sleepy, truly hungry, and as hard as a rock. He was getting so many mixed signals from his body; he had just come to accept the dissonance.

When he was through, he sensed her restlessness; so, he slipped one arm under her and guided her head to his chest. This is how sleep found them.

**888**

In the early morning, they repeated that same sleepy feeding, after which they dozed.

Both were up for breakfast. Severus ate well again, but made sure he paced himself. Then he sat and read a while. Later in the morning, he took a short nap on the couch.

Hermione did some light housekeeping, but by noon, her back started to ache. She was getting full. She needed to push it; the mid day feeding had to end. She made an early lunch for him, and he ate on the couch. About four, he came to the kitchen for supper.

'He doesn't need you anymore. He's doing fine,' she thought. On the other hand, she felt like she could barely function. She was leaking and very uncomfortable. Hermione kept her back to him while doing the dishes so he wouldn't see.

"Granger, do you need-?"

She moved her head back and forth, hiding her face.

He could tell she was crying and said, "Let me help you."

"No, it's ok. You're doing great." She tried to sound bright and encouraging.

"Well you aren't … come here."

She stopped and waited a second, then wiped her hands and turned slowly. She came to him with her head down.

"Sit here on the table facing me." She did, and he moved his chair in close. He undid her shirt and her front clasped bra. Hermione was looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed her waist, brought her close and enveloped her, sucking down hard. She let out a moan, and there was that feeling again deep in her belly. She was sure their position was part of it.

The milk flowed like a river, and he tended both sides, trying to keep up. She was making sounds that she didn't normally make. He involuntarily intensified his sucking every time she moaned, making low slightly guttural tones himself. Then it was over. Hermione felt strange and embarrassed. He put his forehead on her chest for a minute, and then he methodically closed her bra and her shirt, pushing the chair back slightly.

"I need to sit here a minute. It's been a long day, and I want to at least see the inside of my lab." While he was talking, he was gently pushing her legs to one side so she could get up easier.

"Umm…ok. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

She left and went upstairs.

He watched the doorway for a while waiting for his erection to subside.

**888**

That night they fell into their normal routine. Surprisingly, when they were in bed, their silent boundaries were in affect, and everything was much more 'in place'.

**888**

Hermione's breasts weren't full at lunch the next day, which was both sad and also a relief; she didn't need him.

Snape spent much of the day in the lab, replacing the pain potion that they had used, only needing a quick nap after lunch.

He came up from the lab in the evening, drawn by the smell of her chicken dish with the pistachios, the one that she had made so many weeks ago. He moved to the sink and washed his hands, turning around as he dried them; his jaw dropped and all air escaped his lungs.

Before him stood Hermione, with her back to him, she was in her day dress; her feet and legs bare. The dress was loose and gauzy with buttons from top to bottom. Severus had liked the feel of it in the store, which is why he had bought it. The olive green color made her look warm and earthy. She faced the window, and the sun's setting rays streamed through her dress, showing her complete form in relief. He froze, holding his body in check. She was striking. His mind jumped to the night in front of the Dark Lord. He remembered her naked body, her hair, every part of her had been mesmerizing as it was now. At that moment he finally heard his inner voice, both past and present, cry, "Mine!"

She turned to look at him, smiling. Snape knew she had no idea how beautiful she looked. Suddenly the easy, sunny smile disappeared and her eyes lowered to the floor and she said, "Dinner is almost ready." As she passed him, he felt electricity jump back and forth between them.

At that moment, Hermione's only thought was disgust at herself, and her need. She hated that she was a burden, and she hated that her belly was aching and her groin was tight at the very sight of him. She hated that she could feel her breasts beginning to leak. 'I'm pitiful.'

While they ate, she tried to keep the conversation clinical, talking about different potion theorists she had read about recently. That strategy worked for a while. They easily fell into their old routine of arguing; but in the end, it worked against them both. The tension between them was present and undeniable.

With a jolt of energy, Hermione began to clear the dishes. Snape watched as she methodically cleaned everything up. As she came toward him and bent to wipe down the table, he could see by the way she carried herself she was uncomfortable. He wanted to relieve her, touch her...taste her.

Hermione was almost finished cleaning up; she liked doing things the muggle way, especially when her mind needed a distraction. She thought, 'I just have to wipe down the table and then I can go to my room.'

Suddenly, Snape took hold of her arm and said, "Come here." His eyes locked with hers as he moved her onto the table, into the position she had been in the night before. She was straddling him now, her feet on the chair where he sat. He began mumbling something and ran his finger from the top of her buttons to the bottom hem. Her dress suddenly fell open, and he began to slowly unhook her bra.

Hermione bit her lip. He was doing everything so excruciatingly slowly; she wanted to scream.

He took a hold of both breasts, and when he did, they both spontaneously shot milk out on either side of his head. She looked down at him surprised, but he wasn't looking at her face. Instead, with a smug look, he cupped her breast in his hands, and as if experimenting, ran his thumb slightly over the nipples; the milk shot out again. This time Hermione made a noise, pushing her chest towards him. He latched on hard to her in seconds, going from one to the other, sometimes even squirting the milk into his mouth.

Hermione was in an internal panic. 'What's happening? This isn't…the same,' her mind reeled. There was that feeling again deep in her belly, but even more explosive than yesterday. Her hands moved up of their own volition to his shoulders in spite of her internal protests. She was exploding in his mouth. He sucked down harder, and she cried out, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him towards her. She wanted something and involuntarily began moving herself around on the table. Something was building; she was contracting.

He was already to the end of the cream and switched sides, coming down hard again; he was close. Her milk gushed again. Her rocking spurred him on. He was again at the cream and sucking hard. Then she stiffened and cried out in an unmistakable primal scream, rocking furiously. He exploded too, hiding his face in her breast. He sucked gently as she began to settle down. Then, with one swift motion, she pulled her dress together and dashed out of the room.

He sat there stunned for a moment. What had he done? There was barely a scrap of plausible deniability left, except…he thought it was possible that she didn't know he had come too.

**888**

She was so ashamed of her body, of her behavior. Why did she respond to him like that? 'But he grabbed me.' He seemed to want her and not just out of pity. She bowed her head blushing; she had climaxed right in front of him. He must have known it happened; he's not stupid.

She felt a sense of loss, it had been such a pure act in the beginning, true nutrition, life, but now it was sex. She was reminded again of her backwards life.

She read in her room, but, in spite of what happened, she didn't want to go to bed alone. Her breasts were fine, but she didn't know if she could be that close to him again.

"Are you ready for bed?" Severus casually called from the other room.

"I'm ok. I'll sleep in here."

"Oh. Um…good night then."

"Good night."

Hermione woke the next morning needing relief. She was pleased; she missed their purer closeness. She crawled into bed with him. He was still asleep, and so she drifted off and woke to find him nursing leisurely in a lost way. She reached over casually and pushed his hair back. He made a noise, a pleasant sweet noise, so she touched is face, and his eyes fluttered. This was lazy and easy, and she loved these mornings. This is how it had been. She drifted off before he was through.

After dinner, she excused herself before anything could happen, and cried in the bathroom as she manually relieved the pressure in each breast. She felt so useless. He didn't need her anymore. He had needed her completely for almost 2 weeks. Now everything was going to go back to the way it was. She would be the slave, his mudblood, not a willing friend, and nothing more, no matter what Voldemort thought. She cried herself to sleep in her room.

She woke up in the early morning leaking, so she went into his room. Still feeling shame, she lay down softly on the bed, tearing. 'Hormones,' she thought. He reached for her, and she was there. She wanted this so badly. It made her sad that this was probably the last time. She wasn't even as needy as the morning before.

He began almost as if he knew it was the last time, slowly licking, toying and then sucking in earnest, giving attention to both breasts at the same time. Then he did something strange. When he was through, he locked eyes with Hermione and without dropping his gaze, began to stroke her breasts with the flat of his hand, running gentle fingers over her stretch marks. Then with reverent gratitude, he slowly kissed and caressed each nipple.

Their eyes never parted and they lay there looking at each other for a long time. Then, without ceremony, Hermione got up, went to her room, closed the door, and stared at the wall. There were no more tears … she was dry.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your patience, I was sick again, and then a storm put out the Internet. I will finish this, fear not.

8888888888888

Hermione approached waking, but only long enough to feel like she had actually become a part of the mattress; then she drifted back into oblivion. The second brush at wakefulness let her turn, and, in doing so, she remotely registered that the bed felt different. She drifted off again. The third time, light was coming through her eyelids, which she began to open. Something was –

She screamed and moved so quickly to the head of the bed that the end of the metal frame flew slightly off the floor. She screamed repeatedly, unable to stop herself, ready for fight or flight.

The person staring at her from the foot of the bed, looked familiar, but it didn't make sense. Was she delusional? Was she dreaming? Where was -

"Hermione … Hermione it's Poppy. You're at Hogwart's."

Hermione was frightened and desperately trying to clear her head. _This doesn't make sense. Did Voldemort make a move? What if this was an illusion, and they were trying to draw her out?_

_What if they're doing this to her because Severus is dead … Oh God, where is Snape?_

She dartingly looked around the room for anything to ground her. Her wand, there it was on the nightstand. She grabbed it and pointed it at the intruder, registering that the feeling of the wood in her hand was like slipping on a favorite glove.

"Where is Snape? What have you done with him?" Hermione said desperately.

"Nothing dear. He brought you here yesterday afternoon." The woman said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Now I know you're lying. He couldn't just drop me off."

"Well, of course you're right." The woman said placating. "I received an owl yesterday morning telling me to be out on the edge of the grounds, outside the wards, after 1PM. It was from Severus."

"But he couldn't just arrive here."

"He didn't. It was a middle-aged Indian man about 5'9'' with a note and jar."

"I don't know any Indian ma… The grocery deliveryman … Why would…"

"I do not think this was a grocery deliveryman, dear. I believe it was Severus."

Hermione was calming down, trying to put the pieces together and solve the mystery.

"Wait. How do I know _you're _not polyjuiced and this," waiving her hand at her surroundings, "is not just some type of an illusion?"

The woman who claimed to be Poppy Pomfrey looked her straight in the eye and smiled.

This scared Hermione and she pointed her wand straight at her. The older woman sat down, never taking her eyes off the girl in front of her.

"In your 2nd year you turned into somewhat of a cat after brewing polyjuice."

Hermione moved back, pointed her wand and said vehemently, "That doesn't prove a thing. You could have gotten that information from anyone."

"True," said the woman calmly, "but only one person, besides you, knows that during the throws of recovery, you had to wear adult diapers because you wet yourself every time you coughed up a hairball."

Hermione froze and then examined the woman in front of her as if looking through her face into her soul. "Poppy."

"Yes dear."

Hermione sprang into Poppy's arms, hugging her desperately. The months of not seeing people that she knew washed over her; she began to weep uncontrollably.

Poppy adjusted their position for comfort and simply held her. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione was calm enough to speak.

"Poppy," Hermione said wiping her eyes on the sheets; she was somewhat manically giddy. "Can I call you Poppy? You said once I could do it in private."

"Of course," she said handing her a box of tissues. "I believe that was agreed upon in your second hospitalization. Thank goodness that time, your bladder had been petrified along with the rest of you." Poppy said this with a gleam of mischief, which quickly turned to triumph, as she saw her goal achieved in a giggle and smile from Hermione.

"I hope that the state of my bladder, flabby or frozen, has stayed a part of patient confidentiality," she said cheekily.

"I have never told a soul," she said with a smile. Then suddenly getting quite serious and putting her hand on Hermione's she said, "I never tell private matters of a patient. You know that truly, don't you dear?" Poppy looked at her, searching her eyes for validation and went on, "Oh, I would keep the House Heads up to speed on status, and when appropriate, I might give thoughts to possible 'origins of occurrences' and so forth, but not the private things, no one need know those."

Hermione looked down at their entwined hands, "But what if they told you something disturbing?"

"What do you mean-- like killing themselves, abuse at home? Of course, I handled this type of thing carefully, trying to keep key people alert without giving any information away. I admit that was harder to navigate, but I often felt I had covered myself by pairing students with counselors that would come and meet here once a week."

"I didn't know counselors came here."

Poppy just nodded her head. "Now," she scooted herself to face Hermione a bit more, "this brings me to a question, my dear-- the answer to which, if you choose to share, will remain confidential." Then Poppy cocked her head and said, "Who were you breastfeeding dear?"

888

Severus sat on the bed in her room. He hadn't intended to be there. After he gave her to Poppy he had weaved his way back, apparating twice before arriving at Spinners End. Then, when he had gotten to the top of the stairs, he'd turned right instead of going straight; the breakfast was still set up where he had left it. He mused that, for a plan made this morning while staring into her eyes, it had gone well.

_He had felt her get into bed with him and was turning over towards her before he could even think about it. He knew this was the last time one way or the other. It would be so easy to take her, but he had already taken so much. She would think she was offering, but he would know the truth. _

_He loved the way she smelled. He had taken her breasts and devoured them, smothering them with kisses and caresses. He'd suckled, not caring the sounds he was making. He had lovingly examined them, and for the first time truly registered the presence of the stretch marks that she had incurred on his behalf. He had traced them with his finger. There was a salve he'd made, that would make the lines disappear and would firm the skin. It would be as if it never happened. The thought of her forgetting ... the thought of erasing their … made him sick. Nevertheless, she had a whole life ahead of her outside of this godforsaken house, and he wasn't going to have her carrying around unnecessary reminders for the rest of it._

_It was odd. For a while, in the beginning, _they_, her breast, had been separate from her. _They _were his friends. _They _were feeding him. _They_ were separate from her other healing actions. Then suddenly, on the third day, after she lifted him up the stairs and moved about the room with such efficiency and grace, the friendship, healing, and feeding all combined into one. That one was … Hermione: his Hermione._

_He wanted to thank her, to tell her that she had saved his life … his soul … in so many ways. He had wanted to tell her to get dressed, and they would leave together and never look back. They had entered eternity in that lasting gaze and made love. _

_In those last seconds, everything he needed to do had become clear. He had watched her leave the bed, memorizing every aspect of her body. Then, over the next hour, he'd formed the details of his plan with different "if – then" scenarios._

_He knew she would fall asleep again; she always did. So, he'd waited. Then he had gone and prepared a breakfast of croissants and her favorite, fresh squeezed orange juice. In the latter, he'd put enough drops of Dreamless Sleep Potion to keep her out for at least 24 hours. _

_Then he'd brought it up to her room, transforming a chair and other items from his room into an elegantly set breakfast table. He'd mentally labored over a rose in a vase. It would look nice, but he just couldn't bring himself to… He compromised with a basket of Ivy. He had then put a stasis spell on everything, made some noise to wake her, and apparated away._

When he returned from sending the owl to Poppy, Hermione was out. Her head was on the table and her left arm and shoulder were drooping off. He'd transformed her pajamas into sweat pants and a shirt. Then he carried her downstairs, placing her on the couch. He'd gone to the lab and taken the hair he had gotten from the grocer and put it in the potion. (He regularly took hairs from people and catalogued them for future polyjuice use.) He'd gagged as he drank the fluid. Then when the transformation was complete, he had grabbed the scar cream and gone upstairs. He'd looked around one last time. There was something… Oh yes, he remembered. He went over to his desk opened the top drawer, and took out the ruler that was there, and with a Finite Incantatem her wand had appeared. He'd then scooped her up, looked down at her, and, involuntarily drawing her close, apparated away.

8888888888888888888888

The 'categorized hairs' concept I took from a one shot on Ashwinder – Post war, Hermione is a prostitute - If you know the title and/or author, I will be glad to credit them.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, and sticking with me._

_I want to thank Septentrion for the clue to the Ashwinder story referred to in the previous chapter. It is __Ubiquirk's "If He Were a Better Man."_

_Thanks again to 'gentle reader' Brownesugar._

_I am looking for a beta that has had success in being accepted onto Ashwinder._

88888

Twenty – four hours later, Severus was down in his lab writing out possibilities for reversing the effects of "the weapon." He was unaware that he had been staring at the parchment for quite some time, his mind drifting from one scene with Hermione to another; consequently, the painful burning in his arm jarred him back to reality. He tried to clear his mind and went upstairs, retrieving his robe and mask. Then he apparated, leaving with a cracking pop that rang through the empty house.

"Master," Snape said, kneeling. Even with head bowed, he could see peripherally that many of his "brethren" were present.

"Severus, rise. I have good news." Voldemort said, standing in triumphant energy. "There was a … skirmish, shall we say." Riddle clapped his hands together, showing obvious excitement for the story to come. "An auror was ambushed by our soldiers." The Snake waved his hand toward a kneeling threesome.

"Bravi." Voldemort clapped toward the proud cluster, encouraging the crowd to join him. Then he turned, saying, "And bravo to you, Severus Snape, for a job well done." Riddle clapped very loudly, the Death Eaters joining him, "Well done, indeed."

Riddle grandly opened his arms to address his audience, an air of supremacy growing with every declaration. "They now know the power my Dark Army wields; the terrorist tactics have worked. We will soon be attacking simultaneously with many cells. They will be on the defensive, scurrying away like the mice they are. Then we will finish them, thus ushering in my victorious reign."

With loud voices, the crowd called out, "Yes Master." "Victory." Finally, one yelled with wand raised, his voice booming over the throng, "To the Dark Lord!" All joined in, pointed their wands in the air and cried, "To the Dark Lord!"

Voldemort welcomed the praise grandly, and then, with false humility, quieted them at the arch of the applause. "Loyal ones, you may now depart, but be ready for battle when next called." Then, looking down, he said, "Severus, you stay." There was a general war cry, and the pops of apparation began.

Riddle watched as they departed, soaking up the last dregs of praise. Clasping his hands and sighing, he turned, and sat on his throne. Silence surrounded the two, but Voldemort's voice disrupted it, and he spoke quickly, "Severus, what are you working on now?"

"Master, I am stocking up on healing supplies for our men, and … I am also considering looking at a cure for 'the weapon' based on my own recovery." Severus said this knowing that often the blatant truth had served him well in the past.

"Why … would you do this?" There was irritation in the Snakes voice.

"There could be an accident among the brethren."

"Hmmm … let me think on this before you proceed."

"As you wish, My Lord."

"You may leave, Severus." Riddle waved his hand absently, ready to retreat into his thoughts and relive his victory speech.

"My Lord." Snape said bowing, burying a sense of relief at the quick release. But just before he apparated he heard, "Oh, Severus, how is your woman?"

Severus turned and bowed, "Actually, she's slightly under the weather, My Lord."

"Hmm … too bad," Voldemort said with odd neutrality. Then his voice brightened, "Bring her to me when she is well."

"Yes, My Lord." With that Snape apparated away to Spinner's End.

This had been the first meeting since making his choice. He had chosen to fight for Hermione and all for which she stood.

'The auror,' he thought. 'Surely Hermione will hear of them and have to reveal the cure and what she has done.' Severus sank into a chair, folding in on himself while his head fell into his hands. After a few moments, he sat back, took a cleansing breath, and considered his next move.

888888888888888

Hermione looked at Poppy, dumbfounded by her direct question. Then in a defiant boldness she said, "Snape."

Poppy's facial features froze. She had seen and heard many shocking things in her life, but this was one of the most amazing. "Why?" came out in a robotic tone.

"How did you know?" Hermione countered.

"You've been leaking." The nurse said, while getting her bearings.

Hermione looked down and registered the feeling of pads in her bra.

"Oh."

"Hermione, why?" Poppy reiterated.

"His life depended on it," the girl said factually.

Poppy's brows knit together in unguarded surprise. Hermione construed this as disbelief and then considered her own last few statements. "I need to start at the beginning."

Over the next two hours, Hermione told Poppy everything that happened from the moment she arrived at Spinner's End. Poppy watched in astonishment as Hermione would shake at some points, then vomit or anger savagely at others. It was as if every emotion and body memory the girl had once held carefully in check emerged with the telling of the tale.

"…Then I woke up, and there was this beautifully set table and breakfast. I got up with such hope; you know…that we could get past this. He had made fresh squeezed orange juice. It was nice and cold, and I drank it in one gulp." She began to cry. "That's the last thing I remember until I woke up here." Silence rested between them as they both looked out the windows. Then Hermione turned, "Poppy, what did his note say?"

The nurse looked at her with a nod, got up, and retrieved the jar and note.

_Poppy,_

_You will find Miss Granger generally unharmed. I am sure you will figure out an aspect of her condition that must be given the utmost discretion. In that same vein, there are certain marks that this salve will erase._

_SS_

"I examined you all over and could only find the stretch marks on your breasts and, of course, the leaking."

Hermione took the jar, opened her pajama top, and ran a dab of cream down one mark … it disappeared. At first, she was happy, and then she remembered him running his finger over them… She looked down at the note "…erase…ERASE?" She began to seethe. Then, with a sudden heave, she threw the jar across the room, smashing it to pieces. "He wants me to make it like it never happened. If he wants to erase his memory, fine. He can try. But for good or for bad, it did happen, and no cream can change it." She began to sob uncontrollably.

Poppy had listened to her story with rapt attention. She had deduced that Hermione was in love with Severus and, by all accounts, he with her. She was formulating what to say when she saw Minerva's face in the flames. Poppy got up, pulling the partition.

"Poppy?" Hermione could hear a distressed Headmistress's voice.

"Yes, Minerva."

"Come through now, quickly."

Hermione heard Poppy enter the flames, and then, in what seemed like only minutes, she was back.

She opened the partition. "It's Shacklebolt. He's been hit with that patch."

She hesitated. "Hermione, I hate to ask you…"

With a disappointed face at the inevitable, Hermione got up to go.

"No, no… just use a breast pump." The nurse said this while picking up a water carafe and transforming it. Poppy showed her quickly how to use the apparatus. "I have the pain potion and bezoar. Is that right?"

Hermione nodded with her head down, watching the milk enter the bottles.

Poppy looked at her, "I am not going to make you do this the whole time. It's just to get him settled."

Hermione slouched, defeated, "But this is the only way."

"No, it's not. St. Mungo's has a breast milk bank," the nurse began to explain with excited assurance. "It's to help mother's who can't or don't want to breastfeed, but still want their children to have the immune system benefits."

"Really?" Hermione said with disbelief.

"Young lady, you have been traumatized enough. You need to get back to normal, especially before you see anyone," Poppy said, returning to her "in charge" persona.

"So, no one else knows I'm here?"

"No."

Hermione brightened and was gratified that she had pumped enough to give Poppy sufficient time to retrieve the milk from the milk bank.

Poppy took the bottles, transforming them slightly so they were not so obvious, and was off. She came back an hour later. "He is resting at Number 12," Poppy said while talking over her shoulder as she restocked for the next trip. "Minerva looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything. Of course, she didn't know what it was, but she seems to have instincts about these things." Turning towards Hermione and smoothing down the skirt of her uniform, Poppy asked, "Are you doing OK?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I need to go to St. Mungo's." With that, Poppy cast a Disillusionment charm and "Do Not Notice" spell on herself and left through the floo.

Poppy Pomfrey arrived back an hour or so later with quite the satisfied look. "Like taking milk from a baby," she said and smiled riley while enlarging three-dozen bottles. She immediately transformed the bottles to be less noticeable and put a Stasis spell on them.

She then took one bottle with the other supplies and, giving Hermione a wink, threw some floo powder into the fire. "Grimmauld Place," she said stepping into the flames.

88888888

Later that night, Voldemort was getting reports from different spies among the ranks.

"Smythe, step forward."

Kneeling, Smythe said, "My Lord."

"Do you have anything to report? Anything about the auror?" The Snake leaned forward almost salivating.

"No, Sire, nothing." Smythe's voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"He was not brought in?" Voldemort asked incredulously.

"No, My Lord." There was no hiding Smythe's shaking now.

"He must be at one of the Order's own safe houses." Voldemort said thoughtfully to himself, "All the better."

"Anything else, Smythe? Even the smallest thing could be pertinent ... Oh, don't be scared," Riddle said with a patronizing tone. "I've only 'disciplined' you a few times."

"Yes, my Lord." He took a shaky breath. "The gossip continues regarding the administration's growing fear of the impending war and their position."

"Good. Do you have more?"

"Nothing, My Lord," Smythe was feeling very uncomfortable, "just silly gossip."

"I will be the judge of that, Smythe," Voldemort said with irritated authority, his wand tapping between his fingers. Then, bringing his hissing voice low, he said, "Humor me."

Smythe's mouth was dry, and he could barely get out his words as he said, "Some of the older nurses were complaining that the breast milk bank numbers were off."

Voldemort froze.

Smythe continued, "They said the count was off by almost 3 dozen or more bottles. They were irritated and thought some of the newer nurses hadn't been documenting correctly. I am sorry My Lord, I have no more."

Distractedly Voldemort barked, "You are dismissed."

Smythe did not try to move his shaking legs but, instead, just apparated immediately.

"Everyone leave me," the Snake hissed. "NOW!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_There are breast milk banks in many areas._

_Please review! _


	11. Chapter 11

The rain came down in sideways sheets. Severus was exhausted, and the black sack was weighing heavy on his right shoulder. Through his wet lashes, he looked at the wall that should be Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but he could no longer see the building. Conjuring his patronus with his last scraps of energy, and picturing Hermione's face, he announced his presence.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you ready?" Poppy called into the bathroom, her voice bearing just a hint of anxiety.

"Almost," Hermione called back, coming out only a second or two later. She looked at Poppy, "How am I going to answer their questions?"

The nurse came and put her arm around Hermione leading her in their new mantra. "With," they continued in unison, "specific generalities." The nurse patted the girl on the back. "Now, I have something else to tell you." She turned Hermione around by the shoulders to face her.

Hermione looked into her friend's eyes and new it was very serious; a pit started to form in her stomach.

"I received a note from Minerva while you were in the shower." She squeezed Hermione's arms. "Severus turned himself in to the Order two hours ago. They are holding him at Headquarters."

For a second Hermione looked at Poppy in disbelief; then with adrenaline infused strength; she broke away from the woman and made for the fireplace.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione fell on her side, frozen; floo powder broadcasting all over the floor.

Poppy came and stood over her. She could see Hermione's eyes; they were livid.

"Now, I am sorry I had to do that, but you weren't thinking … you can't just go running in there. You want your privacy, do you not? Do you want to wear your heart on your sleeve?"

The nurse couldn't stand looking at the girl this way and said, "I am going to let you go, but, if you don't listen to the rest of what I have to say, I will hit you with another spell…. Finite Incantatem."

Hermione moved slowly, moaning as she got up, "Was that completely necessary?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Hermione sighed in resignation, "I'm Listening." Then she flicked her wand, cleaned the mess, crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the woman.

Poppy met her look and said in a deadly serious voice, "Do you trust Severus?"

"I-"

"Do you trust Severus Snape?" The girl looked at her friend wide-eyed "DO YOU?" Poppy pushed.

"YES … YES … OK!" came the cracking scream; then after a moment of silence, a whisper, "Yes …yes I do trust him. I trust him …"

"You love him."

Hermione bowed her head, face burning; then her stomach pushed her heart into her chest until it broke into a millions pieces that began traveling to the tips of her fingers and toes. "I love him with everything I am …"

"I know dear, I know."

The girl stepped swiftly into the woman's arms and hugged her desperately.

Poppy knew Hermione truly loved this man, but the wisdom of age caused her to question deeply its foundation. She knew that if they all survived this, it would take conscious decisions and boundaries to keep the feelings alive in the everyday world, but she knew that that discussion was for another time.

"Ok, now Hermione," Poppy gripped the girls shoulders and pushed them away so she could look into her eyes. "I want you to realize that Severus Snape NEVER does anything without a plan, and he must have one for him to make such a move as this." The nurse looked at her sternly. "So you must be stoic; see what's what. Minerva has already told the Order the general outline of your capture based on what you told me, and you know what we've discussed about the "cure." Hermione nodded.

"The last thing is that they've been interrogating him." Hermione panicked, pushing against the woman who gripped her firmly by the shoulders shaking her slightly to reestablish eye contact. "Stop it! You need to be strong. Trust me; I have patched him up too many times. He will survive."

"But they don't know-"

"And they may never, but you do … trust him Hermione. Be the woman who loves him. Be a woman of this war. You've been to hell and back; you can and will do this … Do you hear me?"

The young woman nodded. Poppy's eyes bored into hers.

Then Hermione answered with head rising, "I hear you … now let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione had forgotten the dizziness she felt with floo travel, but, in spite of this, she put a sure foot into the Grimmauld kitchen. She had hoped to have a moment to establish her composure before the bombardment came, but no such luck.

"Hermione!" Several familiar voices called out, bodies moving quickly towards her.

Ginny was the first to embrace her, then Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Minerva moving into the group as well.

"Let her breath," Poppy said, nudging them away.

Hermione was overwhelmed with the sight of these people. Somehow, happiness and dread had made a third unnamed emotion. Something was off though. Where were Harry and Ron?

While walking further into the kitchen, Hermione put voice to her question, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

Fred blurted, "They're upstairs with-"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drowned out the young man as she came to stand quickly next to Hermione.

"Let's get you a cup of tea dear; sit down." The woman guided the girl to the table.

Hermione sat down, trying to clear her thoughts. 'Snape ... All the rest are with Snape.' She felt the panic returning. What were they doing to him? Hundreds of words began to formulate in her brain; then she remembered Poppy's advice and stilled her voice.

Minerva sat and clasped Hermione's hands in hers," Severus Snape turned himself in to us less than three hours ago. They are all upstairs interviewing him."

"You mean interrogating him." Hermione said flatly.

Minerva nodded head down.

Ginny sat down quickly next to Hermione and touched her arm, "How are you?"

"Fine." Hermione slumped her shoulders relaxing slightly with Ginny's touch.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open. "That bastard! … Just sitting there… we should have killed him for-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice came suddenly.

Ron stopped at the sound of his mother's voice causing Harry to run right into him.

"Hermione's here." Ginny alerted with a bright voice.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Severus could feel Moody's Crucio running through his body as he sat bound to the chair in the empty room high in the Black house. He vaguely thought he had gone soft, not having been tortured like this since before Dumbledore's death. 'Moody's good,' he thought disassociating himself from his pain. The auror would leave just enough time to let the body cells calm down before casting the curse again.

Occasionally, if Moody waited long enough, Snape would notice that his face stung. He remembered Weasley and Potter jumping him when he walked in the door, pounding him into the ground; it took the adults several minutes to stop the boy's barrage, he figured they all were getting a vicarious show. Finally, Arthur Weasley had pulled them off, then Tonks and Moody, had dragged him upstairs manually.

Now Remus Lupin was the first to speak, "Alastor, I think that is enough."

"Nothing is enough for Albus' killer." Moody ground out.

"Bastard!" Ron spat, hitting the prisoner's face with his saliva.

Lupin flicked his head at Arthur.

"Come on boys, you're not helping." Mr. Weasley forcefully pushed Ron and Harry out the door.

"We deserve to be in there!" Harry yelled, pushing into the man and trying to get back into the room.

Ron was doing the same saying, "He held our best friend prisoner."

Arthur pushed back hard in an unusual show of strength and anger, "She is also safe now and free. So unless you want to deal with me, you better go to your room and cool off."

Harry looked at the man questioningly, almost wondering if he could take him. Knowing his father, Ron had wisely backed down.

"Well Harry, I can see you've forgotten that I have raised six boys who are all bigger than you."

Reality quickly dawned on The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he backed down, lowered his head, and turned to go downstairs.

Ron glanced sheepishly at his dad who lifted one brow; the young red head quickly caught up with his friend.

Arthur watched them for a moment; then turned back to the interrogation.

88888888888888888888888

Harry and Ron had engulfed Hermione in hugs. In many ways, she had thought she would never see them again.

Hermione could barely get an answer out as they peppered her with questions. Then they started to ask her about Snape, but she could tell it was more about getting ammunition than concern for her.

From across the room Ginny piped in, "That's enough!" She sounded a lot like her mother. "Hermione probably just needs to get used to being back." Then, turning toward her friend Ginny said, "You want to go to your room now Hermione? It's just as you left it."

Hermione stood, nodded, then kissed both boys on their heads, saying, "I'll see you in the morning. We'll talk more then."

While they silently climbed the stairs to their rooms, both girls listened in discomfort to the sounds coming from the floors above them.


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to thank all of you for your patience. It has been quite a summer culminating with my husband graduating with his PhD (yea! Four years … we're all glad it's over.)_

_I also want to thank my beta Brownesugar for her keen eye and ability to round out my rough edges._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione reached her bedroom and looked around. Yes, it was quite unchanged, just a few pictures of her friends and family and a bear that Ron had given her during their brief sojourn into dating. She'd kept Teddy mainly because it was cute, about the size of a toddler with brown, soft, plush fur and a white tummy. In addition, the bear greeted her when she came into the room with an animated smile. The charm's effect was limited to only a couple responses and wasn't scary at all, but actually quite comforting.

"Hello Hermione," Teddy said smiling. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you, Teddy."

"Thank you," he responded.

"See, we all missed you," Ginny said brightly, knowing her friend's mind was elsewhere.

Just then, a faint scream came from above them.

"That's it. I'm going," Hermione said turning.

"No, Hermione, just leave it to them," Ginny pleaded, trying to grab her arm.

Hermione felt the touch and whipped around. "Ginny, I know you don't understand, but Snape saved me from death and worse. I can't just let this happen." Hermione dashed out and away from Ginny, running towards the stairs.

"Goodbye Hermione," Teddy said, his voice slightly falling.

The anxious Gryffindor took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the top, she followed the noise until she found the door and pounded loudly. Mr. Weasley answered, "I thought I told you boys … Oh Hermione, it's you. Oh, it's good to see you, but this isn't really the-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley." Hermione took advantage of his shock and pushed her way through the door. Every eye in the room turned to look at her, save Snape's. His head was lolling, eyes closed. She had only once seen him look worse, and in her mind, it was a tie. She could smell sweat and urine. His face was swollen and his nose bloody. In the seconds it took for her to assess the situation, rage, as she had never felt it, welled up within her.

"GET OUT!"

"Listen Missy-" Mad Eye started.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, ALL OF YOU!"

"Now Hermione," Lupin and Mr. Weasley said almost in unison, moving simultaneously toward her.

She parried fast, her wand out.

They all stood there in surprise, except for Moody who called "Expelliarmus."

Hermione glared at him unmoving as her wand flew out of her hand, her eyes shifting back and forth like a trapped animal. The company kept their distance.

"Why are you torturing him, you sadist?" she spat at Moody. "He came here of his own free will."

"Exactly, young lady. Why? … Why now?" Alastor Moody said in a professorial voice.

"_He saved my life_." Her teeth clenched, connecting the words for emphasis.

"Why?" Moody whispered with suspicion.

"Because he's on our side." Hermione's conviction was evident.

"It may seem that way to you young lady, but maybe it was all a game," Moody condescended.

"It's not." Hermione pushed his words away from her.

"I am sure he has used a Confundus Charm on you, and who knows what else," Moody replied snidely, looking her up and down.

"Moody," Lupin chastened.

"Sex can influence and convince," Moody said in clipped tones while his magical eye swirled around Hermione searching for the truth.

"For your information, I am still a virgin, you filthy-"

"Bah," Moody said under his breath turning.

"Is she under Imperio?" Tonks whispered to Lupin

Lupin waved his wand, "Finite Incantatem."

Hermione looked at the couple, irritated at their ridiculous whisperings, and then she looked back to Moody, a sarcastic gleam in her eye. "Give me Veritaserum. I am sure you have some on you."

Moody slightly surprised, then pleased, limped over to her and put a small amount on her tongue.

Hermione's eyes became slightly doll-like.

Mad-Eye examined her, cleared his voice and began, "While with Severus Snape, did you have sex with him?"

"No."

Arthur nodded in a 'proud papa' kind of way, and then squinted at Moody with irritation.

"How did you come to be with him?"

"He took me instead of letting Voldemort give me to Malfoy."

"Did he make a weapon for Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did he show loyalty to our side?"

"We sent the letters from Paris. He protected me from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters; and he taught me Occulmency and Legilimens." There was a gasp of surprise.

"Why do you want us to get out?"

"So I can take care of him."

"Are you going to do anything but that?"

"No …yes."

Moody moved forward like a spider that had caught a fly. "What else will you do?"

"I will talk with him."

"About what?"

"Why he has come here but hasn't told you anything."

"Do you know what his plan is?"

"No."

The group came together in consultation. Lupin spoke first. "I think we should let her do it her way; we're obviously not getting anywhere."

"I agree with Remus. Moody, they obviously have some type of trust between them." Tonks concurred.

"Yes," Moody pointed his finger at Tonks, "but what kind?"

Arthur broke in irritated; "She nursed him back to health!" Hermione overheard this and thought, 'Truer words were never spoken.'

"Yes, but how?" Moody spoke under his breath absently, considering his options.

"Alastor," Lupin interjected, "she's brilliant, and her cure has already saved Shacklebolt."

That thought brought Moody's silence, which the others took as assent. They moved to leave.

"May I have my wand please?" Hermione said indignantly.

Moody looked cautious, but handed it to her sharply. She snatched it away.

When they were all out, the witch closed the door and applied several wards. She knew they could easily disarm them, but this way there would be a few seconds warning. She also put a general silencing spell on the room, layering it with a Muffliato. Then Hermione turned went over to Snape, knelt down and whispered "Finite Incantatem"; his limbs fell free. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to see his face,"Can you hear me?"

"Of course, you silly woman." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; he was still able to snark.

"Moody can still see in," he rasped.

Hermione looked around nervously, she hadn't thought of that.

"Opacus." He coughed out.

Hermione mumbled the word on her lips then turned and waved her wand, "Opacus!" Then suddenly she heard a loud kick to the door from outside and figured that meant it worked. She turned back silently amazed at the ingenuity of the wizard before her.

"What are you doing here?" Severus tried to hold his head up to make eye contact but couldn't quite do it.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a smile.

"I don't feel like talking about it at this moment due to my own stench."

She tilted her head up into his view and gave a half smile, "Yes, you do stink."

He gave a small snort, which turned into a coughing fit.

"Shh…" She stood and rubbed his back until the spasm eased.

Hermione looked around the room. There was a bathroom. She walked over and stuck her head in; it was only a sink and loo.

There was a wing back chair in the corner on the door wall; Hermione transformed it into a Swedish teak tub. "Aguamenti" she said pointing her wand and filling it. Hermione followed the spell with another that heated the water and was self-renewing.

She turned back to Severus. "Any last wishes? It's Mobilicorpus time."

"I assure you, Madame, that I can make it on my own."

"I assure you, sir, you are an ass. Mobilicorpus."

Snape lifted off the chair in a sitting position, and Hermione levitated him to above the tub. "Divesto," she called. Then, pointing her wand, she said a Scourgify to his body and an Evanesco to his clothes, which seemed beyond salvaging.

"You are always getting me naked," he said, barely audibly.

She squinted and lowered him with an unceremonious plop, sending water up over the sides. "If there is something I haven't seen before I'll hex it!"

"Wench." Snape leaned back, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Turning away from the wizard, she rolled her eyes. "I forgot he could be so irritating," she let out an exasperated grunt and looked around. Spotting the pillowcases on the bed, she took them off and transformed them into towels and a sponge. Next, she went into the bathroom and transformed a bar of soap and glass into a bottle of shampoo. She crossed to the tub. The room, dimly lit by candlelight, made her squint, but she could still see clearly his body shaking and his face distorting in pain.

"I don't suppose your things are here, and that you have pain potion and salve." She said nervously searching for her next move.

Snape spoke teeth chattering, "My cloak is somewhere in here. There are extra buttons on the inside lining on both sides."

"So?" she said, distracted and unimpressed. "All cloaks have those."

"Exactly, Miss Know-it-All. Rip them off and bring them here."

Hermione, feeling dense, moved to find the cloak. It was on the opposite side of the bed, half under the skirt. When she pulled it, a large black bag came with it. It was heavy, but nothing was in it. She stuck her hand inside: nothing. She whispered, "Finite Incantatem."

Snape rasped, "… just like the buttons, I've coded it to my voice."

"What's in the bag?" Hermione said now curious.

"I will tell you, but not now." He winced.

"Oh ... Right." She moved over to the tub and held out the buttons in her palm.

"One at a time," he said exhausted. He winced again, sitting up more. Hermione held the first one out. "Finite Incantatem," he said; it was a Bezoar.

The next was a Blood Replenishing potion, then a pain potion, and finally a pot of healing salve.

"You never cease to amaze me," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Or myself." He weakly smirked as he sunk into the water, significantly weakened.

"Take the pain potion." She pushed it in front of his nose.

She took the soap and gently began washing his face, gliding gently over the bruised swollen areas. "They hit you, didn't they?" Her voice was defensive and sharp.

He winced at the wash, drawing the air between his teeth. "Your two friends jumped me when I walked in the door."

"Idiots," she said under her breath through her teeth.

"My thoughts exactly."

She finished putting the healing cream on his face. "Is this it, then?" She said glancing over his body looking for injuries.

"I think they caught a rib," he said, looking down through the water.

She nodded, "We'll get that when you get out."

She could tell the pain potion was doing the trick; he was moving with increasing ease. Hermione continued to wash his neck, upper body, and back, soaking quite a bit of her cotton blouse in the process.

Snape couldn't believe she was there, couldn't believe she was touching him. He closed his eyes, not caring if he was delusional.

"Foot," she said authoritatively. Snape's right foot came up. Hermione scrubbed it up to his mid thigh and put it back in the water. She repeated the process on the other side.

Then she got up, handed him the soap and sponge.

Hermione looked around the room, found a vase, and molded it into a large, easier to use glass; then spelled it to continually fill with fresh warm water.

She walked back. "Lean over the left side."

Snape obeyed.

She slowly poured the warm water over his head, racking her fingers through his hair to make sure all the strands were soaked. Severus audibly sighed, to which Hermione smiled. Next, she took the shampoo and swirled it onto his crown, moving her fingers and creating lather. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees then stood, bending over him. Standing wasn't comfortable either, so she took her wand out and tapped the tub, creating a black padded lip around the outer edge. She saw a bed stool out of the corner of her eye and moved it over; waving her wand, Hermione flattened it and filled it with padding. She knelt and sighed, 'Much better.'

"Move over to this side more. My back was hurting." Severus moved closer to where she was kneeling.

Hermione continued to wash his hair. Quite caught up in the process, she became almost childlike as she molded his hair with her hands; finally deciding on a slicked backed look that she thought said 'Italian Mafia.'

"Having fun, are you?" Snape said with a smirk in his voice.

"Quite."

In spite of her confident reply, he made her feel self-conscious, so she began to rinse. Severus kept his eyes closed, but as she began to rinse the back of his head, she pulled him forward. He opened his eyes to get his bearings only to find himself level with the opening of her blouse, where several buttons were undone.

He leaned in slightly; he could smell her. Her scent was different without her milk, but yet the same: sweet and clean. He leaned until his nose touched the base of her neck. He heard her breath catch, while her hands gradually seemed to slow.

Surprised and emboldened, he let his nose travel upward, and his lips faintly touch her skin. Again her breath caught, and then he felt her body relax into his. This movement drove Snape's nose and mouth up and under her hair until his lips were pressed to her ear. "I've missed you," he whispered.

With those few words, the glass slipped from her fingers into the water and Hermione's hands came to rest limply on his shoulders. She nestled into his movement, giving his lips more access. He began slowly, placing kisses on her neck and making his way down to the shadow of her breasts. Careful not to scare her, his hand drifted down, undoing one of her buttons. He held his breath, waiting for a rebuff, but none came. So he undid another, then another, pausing between each one, waiting. Carefully he took both sides of her blouse into his fingertips, and watched as drops from his wet hands fell onto her skin, he looked up worried, but her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. He relaxed dropping his gaze, and began to gently peel away the cloth.

He smiled at her white bra, pure and simple just like her; he reached out his hand and touched her skin just above the seam, she gasped, and arched forward. He quickly brought his arm around her back while dipping his head and continuing with his previous ministrations, placing lingering kisses just above her heart.

Snape gently darted his tongue down into her cleavage, closing his eyes and making his way to her right breast, placing swirling kisses on the swollen flesh. As his mouth moved closer to the cloth, he pulled her cup down with his hand, releasing her nipple. She gasped and began to breathe heavily, turning to present her pert breast. He danced around the nipple with his tongue. She was rocking now, trying to push him toward the hard peak. "Please," she whispered. He broke and took her completely into his mouth, sucking down hard and long. She cried out, holding his head there. Grabbing her ribs, he moved against her, knowing he was going to have to come out of the tub or she was going to have to come in. He needed more; he wanted more. He released the front clasp of her bra, and she groaned softly with pleasure, arching into him and pulling him closer with her hands. Pressed up against her, he let his hands, mouth and tongue reacquaint him with what was his; she WAS his, Snape thought defiantly, and he would never let her go. He pushed back on his heels and peeled all the cloth away to look at her fully. Then he froze.

Hermione made a child-like whine and pushed herself forward, but there was no give to his hold. Confused and missing the warmth of his body, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring at her breasts and faintly touching the marks. His gaze rose to hers, baffled. "You didn't use the cream," he whispered. Suddenly, in her mind, Hermione saw the pot of salve crashing against the infirmary wall. Her anger at him resurfaced in a flash, and the spell between them was broken.

She pulled back and closed her shirt; "_**I**_ didn't want to erase those weeks of my life like you obviously did."

Hermione pushed her self up and handed him the towel.

Severus quickly stepped out of the tub drying himself. "Hermione, I…I gave it to you because I thought you could go on with your life and forget it ever happened."

She stared at the wall, her back to him. "I CAN'T forget," she said with whispered vehemence. "I DON'T WANT to forget."

She walked over to the side table, took the doily, and made him underwear. She thought this ironic, considering the 'dishtowel underwear' he had once made for her. She turned, "Here…" The words died on her lips.

Severus was standing just behind her naked and erect. Hermione had never seen him like this; she couldn't take her eyes off his body. As she examined him, he stood defiantly squarer. Anger forgotten, she touched his chest, her eyes dropping down between them. "Not one part of me has forgotten," he whispered, lowering his forehead to hers. Her hand drifted lower over his flat stomach, lingering. Love coupled with curiosity pooled in her stomach. Her hand moved down through his curls until the backs of her fingers drifted over his velvet length. They both let out a simultaneous sigh.

"What's going on in there?" Moody's voice was irritated and loud as was his knocking.

They both jolted, and sprung apart.

Hermione shook herself. Avoiding Snape's eyes and lowering the silencing charms, she handed Severus his underwear, which he took robotically.

"You left quite a mess, Mr. Moody; we'll be done in a moment." She looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. It had only been a little over 30 minutes.

"I'll bet," came a sarcastic voice from the other side of the door.

Hermione replaced the silencing charms, becoming very business-like. She took the two remaining pillowcases and made them into a shirt and trousers. Next, she did an Scourgify on Snape's boots. Severus was moving now, putting on his emotional armor as he put on his clothes.

"You need to talk to them and tell them about your plan," she said, sweeping away the water and returning the tub to its chair state with a flick of her wand.

Hermione was moving rapidly to bring the room to its original state. She re-dressed herself, did a drying spell, and put her hair into a tight pony tale. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape place healing salve under his shirt over his rib area.

Taking a quick look around, the witch took down the wards one by one and opened the door. Moody and the others filed in. Facing the room again, she noticed Snape in his full robes. He had gotten his cloak; all four buttons were back and the black bag was on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her that no one else caught. The Potion Master was back.

Moody surveyed Snape and the room. He thought Snape almost looked better than when he'd arrived, and he mentally dismissed many, but not all, of his other suspicions; the girl was quite a healer.

"So now that I've let her outwardly humanize you, are you going to talk? The girl says you have a plan."

Snape stood stock-still for a moment, making slow eye contact with each one in the room. They all shifted uncomfortably, even Moody swayed an inch. Snape then grabbed his black bag, whispered the spell away, and dramatically dumped the contents on the floor. "THIS," he swept his hand over the contents, "is my plan."

There was not a breath in the room.


End file.
